Another World
by Bigood
Summary: Naruto se retrouve dans le Konoha d'un monde parallèle. Que faire? Surtout si le nombre de différence devient de plus en plus grand...  S'en suit une histoire mélangé entre l'action et les sentiments...  Présence de personnages mort dans le manga !
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, jeune anbu connut sous le nom de Zan'kuu, arrivait aux abords de la frontière du pays du feu. Derrière lui, cinq ninjas le poursuivaient à vive allure.  
>A ce train là, le jeune blond allait se faire rattraper rapidement, et en plus, combattre à un contre cinq n'aidait pas le jeune membre des forces spéciales de la feuille.<p>

Lorsqu'une clairière fut visible, un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune renard.  
>Un sourire qui n'était pas visible pour les ninjas adverses. Dans ces cas là, le masque aidait énormément.<br>Au centre de la clairière, l'anbu stoppa sa course sans un mot.  
>Il était maintenant dos à ses adversaires. Les cinq hommes venaient enfin de rattraper leur cible.<p>

-Enfin, on a finit par te rattraper, ninja de pacotille...

S'exclama un des cinq ninjas qui peinait à reprendre son souffle

Naruto se décida à faire face à ses adversaires. Il fut légèrement étonné, puisque devant lui, quatre des cinq ninjas souriaient, alors que le dernier restait en retrait avec une mine sombre.  
>Tout comme Naruto, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.<p>

-Partez et je ne vous poursuivrais pas! Il y a des risques que je meurs, mais j'ai plus de chance de m'en sortir vivant que vous...

Naruto s'avança vers ses adversaires d'un pas lent.

-Vous êtes ici dans le territoire du pays du feu... Il y a énormément de chance que vous soyez en ce  
>moment entouré par mes compagnons...<p>

Le jeune renard n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il essayait de le montrer. Il était bien seul contre cinq, il n'avait repéré aucun de ses frères d'armes à proximité.  
>Deux ninjas reculèrent, légèrement effrayé, en regardant autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du plus jeune.<p>

-Nous sommes venu ici pour te tuer, shinobi... Nous ne repartirons que lorsque tu seras dans l'autre monde... Souffla d'une voix monocorde le cinquième ninja.

Le ninja d'Iwa semblait bien sûr de lui, et cette assurance se transmettait a ses coéquipiers. Voyant qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire marche arrière, Naruto se mit en position de combat.

-Kage Bunshin No jutsu!

Quatre clones apparurent à ses cotés. Cette action fit sourire les ninjas du pays de la terre. En un instant, les quatre clones disparurent du champ de vision de leurs adversaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre explosions se firent entendre.  
>Le jeune anbu s'était servit de ses clones comme bombe humaine en utilisant ses dernières notes explosives. La technique avait bien fonctionné, puisqu'il ne restait plus que le plus jeune de ses adversaires.<br>Celui-ci se mit à rire. Un rire macabre sortait de ses lèvres.

-Bien fait pour eux... Ce n'était que des détritus, des sous-fifres... Maintenant, je dois te tuer Jinchuuriki... Tu es le dernier de ces monstres, et tu dois mourir...

Naruto recula prudemment. Comment cet homme savait-il que Zan'kuu était le dernier porteur de démon?

-Dès que j'étais programmé pour cette mission, elle avait 100% de chance de réussir... Sais-tu pourquoi?

Naruto ne savait quoi répondre... L'homme en face de lui semblait si sûr de lui et il savait bien trop de choses...

-Tu ne sais pas? Je vais te le dire... En tant que digne arme, je vais mourir pour t'ôter la vie... C'est un Rituel unique qui appartient à un clan qui va s'éteindre aujourd'hui...  
>J'appartiens au clan maudit des Shinguo. J'en suis le dernier représentant, et aujourd'hui, je vais disparaître en emmenant avec moi le dernier démon...<br>Ainsi, la mission sera une totale réussite.

L'homme éclata de rire, puis leva les mains vers le ciel.

-Ô Dieu de la terre, écoute ma prière... Je suis le dernier représentant des extracteurs d'âme de Shinguo... Respect ma dernière volonté en emmenant avec moi mon adversaire!  
>Que ma requête soit respectée et que mon âme disparaisse...<p>

Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent, il tomba en arrière. Son corps s'effondra avec une raideur cadavérique.  
>Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Naruto soit touché. Sa vision devint flou, son souffle se coupa, sa langue se dessécha, chacun de ses cinq sens disparaissaient un à un, puis ce fut le vide complet...<br>Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis les deux corps disparurent de ce monde.

Le léger gazouillement d'une hirondelle réveilla Naruto.  
>Le jeune anbu ouvrit tout d'abord l'œil droit, il le referma aussitôt à cause du soleil.<br>Il était sur le dos, en plein milieu de la forêt.  
>Après quelques essais il réussit à se relever et regardant autour de lui, il reconnut la clairière où il s'était battu avec les cinq ninjas d'Iwa.<p>

Un détail le fit sourire. A ses cotés, allongés, le fameux extracteur d'âme ronflait.  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de rire a l'idée que la technique si théâtrale du ninja ennemi avait échoué.<br>Le ronflement disparut d'un coup et l'homme ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Il se releva trop vite et trébucha.  
>Avec un sourire carnassier, Naruto s'approcha de son adversaire, et l'attrapa par le col.<p>

-Ta technique n'a pas fonctionné... Je suis toujours vivant, et le démon aussi...

L'homme du village de la terre ne retrouvait plus son souffle après cette révélation qui confirmait les soupçons qu'il avait depuis son réveil non programmé. Naruto attrapa un kunaï et projeta l'homme dans un arbre.

-La prochaine fois... Essaye de ne pas trop te vanter...Crétin!

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'entendis le ninja d'Iwa avant qu'il n'aille en enfer.  
>Suite à cette action, Zan'kuu se laissa tomber au sol pour pouvoir souffler.<br>Il avait eut de la chance aujourd'hui.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune ninja se releva. Il avait un rapport à délivrer au Hokage le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé au village de Konoha, il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. C'était sa priorité pour le moment. Il devait transmettre son rapport, comment se faisait-il que les ninjas d'Iwa savaient qu'il était le porteur de Kyubi? Surtout qu'il était habillé en anbu…

En quelques bonds, il arriva jusqu'au bureau du dirigeant du village de la feuille. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme prit la parole.

-Anbu Zan'kuu au rapport...

Cette phrase causa un énorme blanc. Lorsque Naruto releva la tête, il avait face à lui un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année. Deux anbus pointaient leur sabres sur lui, et un vieil homme semblait lui aussi sur ses gardes.

Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit du jeune renard.  
>«Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?»<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Me serais-je trompé de Bureau? Demanda le jeune anbu.

Personne ne bougea dans la pièce, tout le monde regardait Naruto, méfiant.

-Où est Godaime-sama? Continua Naruto, voyant que personne ne lui répondait.

Un coup derrière son genou le fit tomber au sol. Un des deux anbu venait de mettre Naruto à terre.  
>L'homme blond, s'approcha de lui et toussota.<p>

-M'enterre pas déjà... Je suis encore Hokage! Il va falloir revoir tes sources... Le Yondaime est toujours vivant...

Naruto releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qui fut son modèle, Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage du village de la feuille.  
>Surpris, Naruto se releva subitement pour se mettre dos au mur.<p>

-Cette blague est de mauvais goût! Où est Tsunade-sama... C'est impossible que Yondaime-sama soit vivant, il s'est sacrifié pour le village en affrontant Kyubi-no-Yokho il y a un peu plus de 17 ans...

-Kyubi-no-Yokho? Tu sors d'où Gamin? Il n'y a que huit démons majeurs, et le plus puissant, le Hachibi est même scellé! Donc, tes rêves, tu les gardes pour toi!

Naruto tourna la tête, paniqué et tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-Sandaime-sama? Vous êtes vivant? Est-ce que je rêve? Vous êtes mort alors que je n'étais que Genin... C'est même ce traître d'Orochimaru qui vous a tué...

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase, le Yondaime se mit à rire.

-Cette blague est vraiment de mauvais goût... Je suis sûr qu'elle plairait à mon fils... Maintenant, qui que vous soyez, déclinez votre identité! Ordonna le Hokage.

Naruto se releva lentement, regardant si les deux anbus n'allaient pas le remettre à terre.

-Anbu Zan'kuu sous les ordres de Tsunade-sama, une des trois feuilles légendaires de Konoha et actuellement Godaime-sama.  
>En dehors de mon poste de membre des services spéciaux, je suis le jounin du village de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.<br>J'ai aussi été un ancien membre de l'équipe 7 sous les ordres du Ninja Copieur, Hatake Kakashi...

Les deux Kages regardaient Naruto, étonnés. Un des anbus échangea un regard avec le Hokage blond. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque Zankuu enleva son masque pour redevenir Naruto, la voix du Yondaime s'éleva à travers la pièce.

-Minaru Namikaze! Votre plaisanterie n'est pas au goût de tout le monde! Comme punition, tu ne  
>feras que des missions de rang C durant un mois!<p>

Naruto, surpris, regarda autour de lui.

-Sans être trop indiscret, c'est à qui que vous parliez Yondaime-sama?

Cette phrase stoppa le quatrième Hokage dans son élan.

-Fils, la plaisanterie à assez durée...Quand ta mère sera mise au courant, ce sera fini pour toi, Minaru... S'écria le Yondaime en pointant celui qu'il pensait être son fils du doigt.

Naruto regarda le quatriéme Hokage, et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Yondaime-sama, je ne suis pas votre fils... Je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce qu'il se passe, mais tout ce que je vous ai dit est selon moi la stricte vérité...

Tout le monde fixa Naruto., alors que le quatrième Hokage allait reprendre la parole la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un garçon identique à Naruto. Celui-ci se présenta devant le Hokage.

-Tu m'as appelé, papa? Demanda-t-il troublé.

Cette arrivée laissa sans voix toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau du Hokage. Pendant que Naruto regardait son sosie, il remarqua une différence, celui-ci n'avait pas les trois rayures sur chaque joue.

-Non, ce n'est rien, tu peux retourner à tes occupations Minaru... Souffla le Hokage blond, sous le choc.

Le garçon sortit du bureau sans regarder les personnes présentes dans le bureau de son père.  
>Les quatre autres ninjas tournèrent la tête simultanément vers Naruto.<p>

-Naruto, c'est ça? Demanda le Sandaime.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, encore chamboulé d'avoir vu son double.

-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas un espion d'un autre village?

Naruto regarda le vieil homme. Que pouvait-il faire pour prouver qu'il était bien de Konoha...

-Tout d'abord, vous pouvez vérifier que je ne suis pas un clone ou que c'est ma réelle apparence... Et pour finir, je pense que ceci peut vous prouver beaucoup de chose...

Lentement, Naruto mit en avant sa main droite. Il mit sa paume vers le ciel, puis concentra son chakra dans celle-ci. Devant les quatre ninjas de la feuille, la technique du quatrième Hokage se manifesta. Naruto venait d'utiliser le Rasengan sous les yeux médusés de toutes les personnes présente...

-Au moins, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas Minaru... Souffla le Yondaime. Il n'arrive toujours pas à le faire complètement! Et tu n'es pas non plus d'un autre village puisque j'ai inventé cette technique...

Il laissa un temps de silence. Le Yondaime se tourna vers un des anbus…

-Croc… Vérifie quand même ses pensées…

L'anbu acquiesça, mettant son œil gauche devant Naruto. Quelques secondes passèrent alors que l'homme des services spéciaux reculaitprécipitemment.

-C'est étrange ! Même si je n'ai senti aucune envie de me repousser, je n'ai pas pu voir ce que je voulais… Pour le peu que j'ai vu, il a dit la vérité !

L'Hokage acquiesça, légèrement rassuré. Lord, le second anbu, baissa finalement son arme.

-Maintenant, je voudrais bien savoir d'où tu viens puisque tu n'es pas un ninja connu de Konoha.  
>On sait juste que tu ressemble beaucoup à mon fils, et que tu portes le nom de ma femme, Kushina Uzumaki...<p>

L'homme se dirigea vers son fauteuil, et s'y installa pour réfléchir. Le vieux Sarutobi se dirigea vers un siège et s'y installa lui aussi. Les deux hommes semblaient être pris dans leurs pensées. Ils n'en sortirent que lorsqu'un des deux anbus s'adressa au quatrième Hokage.

-J'ai lu un livre où l'auteur parlait de monde parallèle... Je trouve que cela peut être une bonne suggestion... Ce jeune homme nous a raconté que vous étiez mort durant l'affrontement avec un certain Kyubi, et ensuite il a ajouté que Sarutobi-sama avait été tué par Orochimaru... Et pour finir, il est le sosie parfait de votre fils.

L'anbu regarda Naruto.

-C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il peut venir d'un monde parallèle...

Voyant le regard surpris des autres, il baissa la tête, et ajouta.

-Enfin, c'était juste une suggestion...

Le Yondaime se leva et attrapa l'anbu qui venait de parler par les épaules.

-Tu es un génie, Lord! Un monde parallèle, c'est la seule réponse possible...

En écoutant cette suggestion, Naruto repensa au ninja d'Iwa et à son incantation. Cela ne pouvait être que lui...  
>«Quel idiot! J'ai tué le seul homme qui pouvait me renseigner...»<br>Songea Naruto avec un sourire remplie d'ironie.

Voyant que le groupe était de nouveau tombé dans le silence, Naruto posa tout haut une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis quelques secondes.

-Que je vienne d'un monde parallèle m'avance beaucoup, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant?

Le Yondaime regarda l'ancien Hokage avec un sourire, puis se tourna vers le jeune renard avec le même sourire.

-Ce que tu vas faire? C'est tout simple Naruto... Tu vas faire ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps! Tu es et tu seras un ninja de Konoha qu'importe le monde où tu te trouves!

Naruto eut un étrange sourire, et acquiesça.

L'anbu appelé Lord s'approcha de Naruto et le regarda de haut en bas.

-Zan'kuu?

Naruto regarda l'homme au masque.

-Vu que tu es anbu dans «ton monde», je ne vois aucun problème pour que tu sois anbu ici... Cependant, je ne connais rien de tes capacités... Sans vouloir vous vexer Hokage-sama, si ce jeune homme a les mêmes capacités que votre fils, il n'a aucune chance d'entrer dans les services spéciaux de la feuille.

Le Hokage acquiesça avec un sourire triste alors que Naruto regardait tour à tour les deux hommes. Il était étonné qu'un fils de Kage n'ait pas le niveau pour être dans les anbus.  
>Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et qui était de la famille d'un Kage avait été d'un bon niveau, Tsunade la petite fille du Shodaime faisait parti des Sannins et avait été nommée Cinquième Hokage.<br>Asuma avait fait parti de la garde du prince du feu, et pour finir les trois enfants du quatrième Kage de Suna faisait parti du conseil de ce village, et le plus jeune, Gaara, avait même été nommé Kazekage.  
>Donc, constater que le fils du Yondaime HoKage n'était pas très fort était étonnant.<p>

-Donc pour que tu puisses faire partit de cette section, un test fera l'affaire...

Il regarda le Hokage et voyant que celui-ci hochait la tête, il continua de parler.

-Depuis quelques temps, un jounin traîne de bar en bar et ne vient plus quand le Hokage l'appelle...Son nom est Asuma Sarutobi., il agit comme ça depuis la mort de l'un de ses amis...  
>Ta mission est de le ramener ici!<p>

Surpris, Naruto observa le troisième Hokage, le vieil homme avait un regard triste. Alors qu'il allait partir pour accomplir sa mission, le Yondaimel'arrêta.

-Si par mégarde ton masque tombe... Tout le monde verra ta ressemblance avec mon fils! A partir de maintenant tu seras le cousin de Minaru, je serais donc ton oncle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres personnes présente dans le bureau.

-Bien sûr, tous ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau est classé secret niveau S...

Naruto sortit immédiatement du bureau en sautant à travers la fenêtre.  
>Un des deux anbus resta dans le bureau alors que le second suivit le renard. Celui qui restait prit la parole.<p>

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ceci possible Hokage-sama...

Les deux Kages acquiescèrent.

-Tu as bien raison Croc, enfin je peux dire Kakashi... Cependant, ce garçon ressemble trop à Minaru pour que dans son monde nous ne soyons pas de la même famille.  
>Il semble aussi connaître beaucoup de chose... J'ai remarqué ça lorsqu'il vous a regardé Sarutobi-sensei. Il a du se passer quelque chose avecAsuma...<p>

Le Sandaime acquiesça.

-Il nous cache aussi quelque chose sur lui même! J'ai senti un étrange chakra lorsque vous l'avez mis au sol... Et puis, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la situation...

Le Yondaime médita ces paroles, et s'installa sur son siège.

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle il est sorti pour accomplir la mission, il ne doit pas connaître la force d'Asuma!

Naruto sautait de toit en toit à la recherche du Jounin. Il était estomaqué, Asuma était toujours en vie! Le jeune ninja se demanda quels étaient les prochaines surprises que ce monde lui réservait... Tout était différent ici. Le troisième et le quatrième Hokage étaient vivants. Il avait un sosie presque parfait... Tout cela était si étrange!

Pour l'instant, à part la falaise, rien ne semblait avoir changé dans le village.  
>Alors qu'il avait déjà visité quelques bar, quatre pour être précis, il arriva devant le «Shinobière».<br>Le nom était ridicule, et pourtant de nombreuses personnes semblaient s'y être installées pour boire un verre.

Lorsqu'il entra en tenu d'anbu dans le bar, tout le monde se tut. Les services spéciaux étaient respectés et surtout craint. Il faut dire que l'on ne disait pas que du bien d'eux.  
>C'était eux qui s'occupaient de la défense du village, de la collecte d'informations et des principaux assassinats... Ils avaient le sale boulot.<p>

Accoudé au bar, Naruto put reconnaître le ninja qu'il recherchait, Asuma Sarutobi venait de boire en une seule gorgée un verre contenant un liquide ambrée.

Prudemment, Naruto s'approcha de l'homme, alors que celui-ci venait de commander un autre verre.

-Asuma Sarutobi, vous êtes convoqué auprès du Hokage...

Le ninja fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et avala le liquide d'une traite.

-Vous êtes convoqué d'urgence au bureau de l'Hokage... Si c'est un refus, je serais obligé d'utiliser la force!

Le jounin se mit à rire. Un rire gras qui était différent de l'homme que Naruto connaissait. L'alcool changeait sa voix...

-Casse-toi... Laisse-moi boire seul... Tu ne peux pas le ramener...Chiriku est mort! Il était comme un frère pour moi... Tout le monde meurt autour de moi! Casse-toi gamin si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate devant toutes ces personnes.

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant dans le bar. Tout le monde regardait le membre des services spéciaux faire face a un ninja redouté de tous... Et le jeune anbu ne semblait pas avoir peur du jounin!

-Chiriku était un grand ninja... Tout comme vous, il faisait parti des douze gardes ninjas... Et c'est ainsi que vous honorez sa mémoire? Vous êtes tout simplement un lâche... Lorsque Chiriku vous regarde de là où il est, il doit avoir honte de vous... Je suis même sûr qu'il détourne la tête...

Naruto recula d'un pas. Il avait bien senti la différence de tension. Il venait d'énerver son adversaire.

-Qui es-tu pour dire ça? S'exclama Asuma en se levant.

On pouvait lire la rage sur le visage de l'homme.

-Un frère d'arme... J'ai moi aussi eut des amis très cher qui sont tombé au combat... Je sais que je ne les verrais plus jamais... Mais je veux que de l'endroit où ils me voient, ils soient fier de moi...

Naruto ne vit pas le poing d'Asuma arriver. Il ressentit juste le coup sur sa joue droite et ensuite le choc de son dos contre le mur qu'il traversa puis sa chute dans la rue.  
>Allongé au milieu de la rue, il s'efforça de se relever sans montrer une quelconque faiblesse.<br>Son adversaire était fort... Ce fut plus dur que prévu, mais il réussit quand même à se mettre debout sans montrer sa douleur. Du sang coulait de son menton, et son masque était fissuré.  
>Il ne pouvait pas vaincre Asuma sans dommage, mais il pouvait quand même résister.<br>Tout le monde était surpris, Asuma le premier...

-Je me demande bien comment vous avez put entrer dans le groupe des douze gardes ninjas... A moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui vous ais tant affaibli... Vos élèves doivent avoir honte de vous... Votre père doit détourner la tête lorsque vous vous croisez... Votre neveu doit regretter son cher oncle...

Le jounin se rua vers l'anbu. Cette fois, Naruto vit le coup arriver, et l'esquiva d'un pas sur le coté. En un contre un, il pouvait tenir tête à Asuma...  
>Du moins quelques minutes sans se mettre en mode Sennin! Heureusement que son adversaire était alcoolisé, cela aidait beaucoup le jeune renard.<p>

D'un bond, Naruto recula de quelques mètres.

-Je vais te tuer gamin... Ma famille ne détournera plus la tête en me voyant...

Naruto sourit derrière son masque. Tout allait dans la direction qu'il voulait.

-Pourtant, dans votre état, c'est ce qu'il va se passer! Je ne battrais pas avec vous Asuma-san... Je suis juste venu vous convoquer auprès du Hokage...

La colère ne diminuait pas chez le jounin... Il s'élança vers Naruto.  
>Cette fois, le jeune renard para le coup avec son bras gauche. Sous le choc, il recula un peu, mais ne répondit pas à l'attaque...<p>

-Redevenez celui que vous étiez Asuma-san... Vous êtes un ninja de grande envergure! Vous êtes une des fiertés du village, vous devez vous reprendre! Konoha a besoin de vous...

Alors qu'il allait continuer son attaque, Asuma s'arrêta. Ses poings étaient serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Sans dire un mot, le jounin sauta sur un toit, et disparut. Naruto souffla douloureusement, sa mâchoire lui faisait vraiment mal.  
>Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'une foule s'était rassemblé autour du combat. Des gamins le montraient du doigt. Des jeunes femmes se demandaient si le ninja était beau sous son masque.<p>

D'un bond, il disparut de leur vue, et repartit vers le bureau du Hokage.  
>Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Asuma Sarutobi... Celui-ci se faisait réprimander par le Yondaime Hokage. Durant toute la discussion, le jeune renard resta dans un coin.<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le petit sourire que le Sandaime lui envoya. Cela allait mieux se passer pour Asuma maintenant!

Lorsque le jounin sortit du bureau, Naruto se plaça face au Hokage.

-Mission accomplit... Souffla Naruto.

Le Yondaime acquiesça, alors que l'anbu qui avait suivit Naruto rentra dans la pièce. Il se positionna au coté de Croc.

-Comme promis, vu que tu as réussis cette mission , tu es maintenant officiellement dans l'anbu! Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu gardes ton ancien surnom... Enfin, tu connais le blabla...

Le Yondaime fit signe à l'anbu de se taire.

-Et puis officiellement, tu seras Naruto Namikaze, neveu du Hokage, et jounin de Konoha. Selon les papiers que je viens de remplir et qui sont dans ma main, tu reviens d'une longue mission individuelle en dehors du village... Bienvenue à Konoha!

Le jeune anbu s'inclina légèrement avec un sourire. Même si pour lui il avait toujours fait parti de Konoha, cette petite phrase lui faisait plaisir.  
>Il enleva son masque. Une fois celui-ci dans sa main, il le regarda et eut un sourire triste. Il était fissuré au niveau du menton. Asuma y était vraiment allé fort!<p>

Juste après avoir finit sa phrase, le Hokage lança un objet métallique et une enveloppe a Naruto. Le jeune renard les attrapa au vol sans difficulté, et regarda ses gains. L'objet métallique était une clé. Le sourire sur le visage de l'anbu s'agrandit. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en sortit quelques billets. Lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois l'enveloppe, il put y lire l'inscription «Gain de mission».  
>Il souriait maintenant a pleine dent.<p>

Une nouvelle histoire débutait... Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel appartement, tout s'annonçait bien!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Si différent

Lorsque Naruto arriva devant sa nouvelle habitation, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Son ancienne vie n'était qu'un souvenir...

Ici, il était Naruto et plus le démon renard... Du moins, tant qu'il n'aura pas avoué au Hokage qu'il avait comme colocataire de corp le plus puissant des démons!.

Face à l'appartement, un restaurant chic était déjà ouvert, il n'était pourtant que 18h.  
>Un peu plus loin, un bar attirait déjà les foules. Situé en plein centre ville, l'appartement était parfaitement placé.<p>

Une seule pensée le faisait sombrer dans la tristesse. Ici, il était seul. A part son travail, il n'avait rien... Selon le Hokage, il ne devait en aucun cas parler de son «transfert» entre les mondes.  
>Ses amis étaient ici, enfin en apparence, car ils pouvaient être complètement différents de ceux de son monde... Il n'y avait qu'à voir la différence entre les deux Asuma qu'il connaissait... Ils étaient totalement opposés...<p>

Une autre chose lui venait à l'esprit maintenant qu'il était face à son appartement. Il n'avait rien à faire, aucune mission, aucune sortie entre amis... Peut-être qu'un entraînement pourrait faire passer le temps? Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur un bar... Vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, pourquoi ne pas aller y boire un verre. En plus, il n'était pas loin de son appartement.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour le dévisager. Naruto comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il était le portrait craché du fils du Hokage. Il se dirigea vers une table dans un coin et attendit qu'un serveur arrive.  
>Maintenant qu'il y pensait, aller dans un bar tout seul n'était pas la chose la plus intéressante à faire...<p>

La commande passée, il observa pendant quelques minutes les autres clients dans le bar. A sa gauche, un petit groupe de fille parlait et ricanait à propos d'un sujet qui lui était inconnu.  
>De l'autre coté, un groupe d'ami discutait activement. Le barman regardait d'un mauvais œil un groupe d'homme éméché. Ceux-ci commençaient à devenir gênant car ils faisaient énormément de bruit.<br>D'autres personnes étaient éparpillés en petit groupe de deux ou trois, mais uniquement Naruto et une autre personne étaient seuls à boire un verre.

Devant son verre d'alcool, Naruto n'osait lever la tête. Tout était si différent ici... Il n'y avait pas la menace de guerre et de tuerie qu'il connaissait... L'endroit d'où il venait était un lieu où survivre était un don...

En étant ninja, il avait appris à se battre, à utiliser son chakra et les éléments... En mission, il avait appris à ruser, à parlementer, à mentir et se cacher... Dans la rue, il avait aussi appris à survivre, à se battre à la façon des malfrats... Il avait gagné en vitesse... Et surtout, qu'il soit ninja, envoyé en mission ou dans la rue, il avait vu la mort de près... de très près...

Il regarda le groupe d'ami... Certains étaient ninja, mais une étincelle de joie et de naïveté était encore présente dans leurs yeux. Ils devaient être genins ou bien des chuunins récemment promus. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la guerre. Heureusement pour eux...

-Ba alors gamin! On boit tout seul?C'est autorisé a ton age?

Naruto leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Celui-ci faisait parti du groupe qui était surveillé par le barman. Il détourna rapidement la tête, l'homme puait l'alcool, et n'était visiblement plus très en état.

-Tu es muet, gamin?

Le mot gamin résonna plusieurs fois dans l'oreille de Naruto. Comment cet homme pouvait dire de lui qu'il était un gamin? Qui des deux avait un démon enfermé en lui? Qui des deux étaient considéré comme l'Ermite des grenouilles? Qui des deux hommes avait son kunai à moins de dix centimètres de sa main?

Malgré la provocation, Naruto tentait de résister. Il ne devait pas répondre... De l'intérieur, Kyubi poussait le jeune homme à l'attaque. Un ninja de haut niveau aurait pu ressentir l'aura malsaine émanant du blond... Cependant, il ne semblait pas y en avoir ici.

Dans l'espoir de ne pas se laisser emporter, Naruto se leva, laissa de l'argent sur la table, et sortit du bar. Il détestait ce genre de personnes... Des personnes qui cherchaient à se battre sans raison valable.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir, les hommes le suivirent en dehors de l'établissement.

-Quand un adulte te parle il faut lui répondre gamin! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières!

Naruto se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il y avait six hommes, plus ou moins imposant. Aucun de ceux-ci n'était ninja. Il leur lança un regard mauvais.

-Pourquoi aurais-je répondu? La prochaine fois, tu me poseras des questions plus intelligentes. Peut-être que cette fois, tu auras une réponse, mon vieux...

Naruto se détourna, et repartit vers l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait.

-Toi! Gamin! Reste-la! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles!

On entendit un bruit de verre. L'homme venait de briser une bouteille pour s'en servir comme arme. Il la lança vers Naruto.

D'un pas vers le coté, le jeune renard esquiva le projectile. L'homme ne se laissa pas faire, et sortit un marteau de sa ceinture, il devait être un artisan du village. Il s'avança vers Naruto, menaçant.  
>De son coté, le blond ne s'était toujours pas retourné.<p>

Arrivé à proximité du blond, l'homme leva son arme et la rabaissa rapidement vers le jounin. D'un coup de coude, l'arme se brisa en deux, alors que du sang giclait du bras du ninja. ,l'os avait prit le coup.

Naruto se retourna, le visage sévère.

-Maintenant que tu m'as fait mal et que je me suis mis un handicap, je vais te faire bouffer le sable ! Cela t'apprendra à t'attaquer à moi... Même quand on a bu, il faut savoir se tenir !

Naruto attrapa son coude gauche avec sa main droite en souriant à son adversaire d'un soir.

-Si tu veux tenir plus de dix secondes, demande à tes potes de venir...

L'homme en face, était en sueur, comment pouvait-on ne pas réagir alors qu'on venait de se faire briser un os?

Il fit un signe à ses amis. Ceux-ci n'attendaient que ça, et se précipitèrent vers Naruto. Le sourire du jeune renard s'agrandit. Un peu de sport après avoir bu un verre était parfait pour la santé.

Il évita le premier coup et les suivants. Le blond esquivait tout les coups avec aisance. Tout semblait si facile pour lui.

Une foule commençait à affluer autour du combat. Les hommes arrivaient de tous les cotés. Sans paniquer, le ninja prit appui sur la cuisse de son adversaire de gauche, puis d'un coup de pied, il envoya voler son adversaire de droite. Poursuivant son mouvement de tourbillon dans les airs, il propulsa un autre homme au sol.  
>Il retomba avec agilité à genou et d'un coup de pied fit un croche-pied à l'un de ses adversaires, puis en se relevant, envoya un coup de tête monstrueux à l'homme qui l'avait menacé, lui cassant le nez.<p>

Naruto se retrouvait maintenant contre deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient comme tétanisé devant la prouesse du blond.  
>Ils n'avaient aucune chance.<p>

-Partez! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner des coups à part pour me défendre...

Les hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre les autres paroles de Naruto, puisqu'ils étaient déjà partit, emmenant leurs amis avec eux.

Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son coude depuis le début du combat, le laissa tomber le long de son corps, et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Il s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible de la scène. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans «ce» village, qu'il commençait à se faire remarquer.  
>Les sentiments démoniaques du renard étaient difficile à ignorer, et cela le rendait facilement agressif.<p>

Il marcha lentement vers son nouvel appartement. Celui-ci ressemblait à un studio normal et était beaucoup plus grand que ses besoins actuels. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à l'intérieur. La seule chose qui préoccupa Naruto fut le lit. Après une bonne douche, il s'y engouffra rapidement pour tomber dans un lourd sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du déjeuner que Naruto se réveilla. Cela faisaitune éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi longtemps, et cette nuit de sommeil lui avait fait un bien fou. Un petit bruit se fit entendre. Lorsque qu'il tourna la tête, il vit un oiseau qui cognait à la fenêtre. Vu comment il s'efforçait de taper à la vitre, il devait être là depuis un moment.

Naruto devina la convocation du Hokage, et répondit au message de l'oiseau. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la porte du bureau du Hokage. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné d'entendre une voix d'homme lui demander d'entrer.

En faisant face au quatrième Hokage, il se surprit à avoir des frissons. Il se trouvait devant une véritable légende.

-Bonjour Naruto! S'exclama le Hokage sans lever la tête de ses documents.

Naruto le salua avec enthousiasme.  
>Un silence s'installa entre les deux blonds. Ce fut le jounin qui le rompit.<p>

-Pourrais-je connaitre le but de ma convocation? Est-ce une mission?

Au bout de quelques instants, le Hokage s'autorisa à relever la tête.

-Désolé, j'avais un rapport à lire... Il y a encore des problèmes avec Suna...

Naruto sursauta. Dans son monde, Suna était leur plus grand allié. Le fait de savoir que le village de Gaara pouvait être un ennemi surprenait Naruto.

-Donc, je t'ai convoqué pour te poser quelques questions... Installe-toi!

Naruto suivit l'ordre de l'homme, et s'approcha du siège. La porte s'ouvrit subitement.

-Justement, je vous attendais Sarutobi-sensei... On va donc pouvoir commencer.

Le vieil homme entra dans le bureau. Les deux Kages firent faces à Naruto. Le jeune homme ne les lâchait pas du regard, toujours surpris de les voir se tenir debout côte à côte.

-Bon, Naruto, je t'ai convoqué pour te poser quelques questions sur toi et ta vie d'avant... En

premier, pour remplir ton dossier, je voudrais savoir ton parcours...  
>Naruto eut un sourire triste et regarda le plafond. Penser à son passé lui rappelait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses amis.<p>

-Je suis devenu Genin à l'âge de 12 ans... J'ai été placé dans l'équipe 7 – les deux Kages haussèrent les sourcils- sous les ordres du jounin Kakashi Hatake avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.

Le Yondaime nota le tout sur une feuille blanche.

-Après au bout de quatre mois, nous avons passé l'examen Chuunin.

Les deux Kages haussèrent les sourcils.

-Ce n'était pas un peu tôt pour l'examen? Demanda le Sandaime, surpris.

Naruto ricana et jeta un regard dehors.

-Je ne pense pas... Sakura a été éliminé au second tour après un grand combat, alors que Sasuke et moi, nous sommes resté invaincu!

Les deux Kages se regardèrent et le plus vieux des deux acquiesça.

-Je présume que l'examen a aussi été arrêté à cause de l'attaque de Suna et Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto acquiesça.

-Exact! Cependant, cela n'a pas duré longtemps... Suna a rapidement découvert la supercherie d'Orochimaru. De plus leur «arme» ne voulait plus combattre Konoha...

Naruto laissa un temps de silence. Celui-ci fut coupé par le Yondaime.

-Tu parles de Gaara no Sabaku? C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas continué le combat... Chez nous, il a provoqué d'immenses pertes... Pourquoi a t il arrêté l'attaque?

Naruto releva la tête, fier.

-Tout simplement par ce qu'il n'était plus en état pour combattre... L'équipe de Genin numéro sept a poursuivit l'équipe du Sable... j'ai finit en un contre un contre Gaara, et c'est là que j'ai réussit à le repousser!

-Tu as réussit à le battre? Mais c'est un jinchuuriki pourtant? Et il était plutôt fort...

Naruto eut un sourire triste. Eux aussi ne voyaient que le démon à la place de Gaara.

-Comme le dit son nom, Ichibi n'a qu'une seule queue...

Le sandaime se dirigea vers le fauteuil, et s'y installa. L'histoire commençait à vraiment l'intéresser.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport... Commença le Yondaime. Même s'il n'a qu'une queue, c'est tout de même un Bijuu, et il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

Naruto eut un sourire. Il regarda le Yondaime dans les yeux. Les pupilles du jeune homme passèrent du bleu azur au rouge sang. Un chakra malfaisant se fit alors sentir dans le bureau. Celui-ci provenait de Naruto.

-Ichibi n'arrive même pas à la taille du démon Kyuubi...

Le Yondaime recula la chaise bruyamment et se leva, alors que le Sandaime fut soulagé de s'être assit.

-Tu... tu es...

Naruto ricana.

-Oui, oui! Vous pouvez le dire! Je suis le Jinchuuriki du Démon Renard à neuf queues...

«Kyuubi est donc un démon renard... Ce n'est donc pas une légende... Il y a réellement un bijuu à neuf queues... Ceci va changer énormément de choses...» Songea le Sandaime.

-Ce n'était donc pas une histoire! S'écria le Yondaime, surpris... Et si je me souviens bien, tu as dit que ce démon a réussit à me tuer? Continua le blond, qui avait finalement baissé la voix.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour le village en enfermant le démon en moi... Selon Tsunade-sama, ce soir là, vous avez passé un pacte avec le dieu de la mort…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.  
>Au même moment à travers le monde, huit entités tournèrent la tête vers le pays du feu. Une neuvième entité venait de se faire remarquer, l'unique démon à neuf queues venait d'arriver dans ce monde. Allié ou ennemi, aucuns de ces démons ne savaient ce qu'était le kyuubi...<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, le Yondaime récapitulait ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Alors, tu es le porteur du démon à neuf queues... Tu as passé trois ans avec Jiraya, tu es passé de Genin à Jounin après avoir éliminé le possesseur du Rinnegan... Et ensuite, tu as immédiatement intégré l'anbu... Wouahou, sacré palmarès...

Naruto mit sa main derrière la tête, gêné.

-Bon maintenant que je sais déjà plus de choses sur toi, je vais t'envoyer faire quelques missions pour te faire connaître des autres ninjas... Bien sur, ce sera en tant que Jounin!

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit du bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment, dans le bureau, les deux Kage se regardaient. Les deux avaient un étrange sourire.

-Regarde la différence entre Minaru et lui... Ils sont pourtant la même personne, mais le fait d'être dans un monde parallèle les a complètement différenciés...

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

-Les batailles permettent aux ninjas de révéler leur véritable force pour protéger leurs proches…

Naruto arriva finalement à l'académie des ninjas. Il entra dans le bâtiment, et fut accueillit à bras ouvert par le directeur de l'établissement. Celui-ci n'était pas ninja. Il s'occupait juste de la gestion de l'académie.

-Bonjour! Vous êtes le jounin qu'on nous a envoyé pour faire découvrir aux élèves la vie d'un ninja?

Naruto acquiesça.

-Les étudiants vont être honoré de voir le fils du Hokage! Continua l'homme.

Naruto s'arrêta.

-Vous faites erreur... Je ne suis que le neveu du Hokage, Naruto Namikaze... Je reviens juste d'une mission de très longue durée.

L'homme fut tout de suite moins intéressé par Naruto. Pourquoi s'intéresser à ce ninja si ce n'est pas le fils de l'Hokage...

Naruto arriva finalement devant la salle des troisièmes années. Ceux-ci allaient passer leurs examens dans quelques jours. Il frappa à la porte et entra.  
>Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et le professeur chargé de la classe regarda Naruto entrer.<p>

-Bonjour je suis le jounin envoyé par l'Hokage pour faire découvrir la vie d'un ninja.

Tous les élèves furent comme émerveillé par la présence du ninja. Aucun des étudiants n'était resté à sa place, et tous s'étaient rapprochés de Naruto.

«Si seulement ils étaient aussi intéressé en cours...» Songea le prof.  
>Après avoir rapidement expliqué la vie du ninja, Naruto emmena les élèves dehors sur le terrain d'entraînement.<p>

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes dehors... Es-ce que quelqu'un veut tenter de m'affronter?

Tous les élèves étaient étonnés de cette proposition. Pour Naruto, montrer le niveau de différence entre un étudiant et un jounin étaient parfait pour les motiver et leur montrer qu'ils avaient encore du travail devant eux.

Un élève s'avança. Il était brun, les cheveux longs, un sourire fier et surtout, la chose qui choqua Naruto, fut l'emblème qu'il portait sur sa poitrine : l'éventail des Uchiwa.  
>Le professeur s'approcha du Jounin.<p>

-Ce garçon est le premier de la promotion comme quasiment tous les Uchiwa... Il est presque aussi puissant qu'Itachi au même âge...

«C'est quoi ce bordel?» Songea Naruto. Une idée germa dans la tête du blond. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore des Uchiwa dans ce monde.

-D'accord! Tu t'appelles?

-Niho Uchiwa!

Naruto ricana.

- Moi, c'est Naruto Namikaze... Je t'attends, attaque moi!

Le garçon s'élança. Naruto fut impressionné par les prouesses du jeune homme. Il était très rapide pour un étudiant. D'une seule main, il contra les uns après les autres les coups de Niho.

-Leçon un, le Taijutsu... Un bon ninja se doit d'être fort dans ce domaine!

Alors qu'il parlait, le jeune Uchiwa continuait à lancer son assaut, cependant, aucun de ses coups ne semblaient fonctionner. Naruto arrivait à contrer toutes les attaques.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien pour un étudiant... Tu as le niveau d'un Genin expérimenté!  
>Le garçon, vexé, s'éloigna d'un bond. Il fit quelques signes dont celui du tigre, et comme tous les Uchiwa, déclara:<p>

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Une boule de feu se forma devant le jeune Uchiwa et se dirigea vers Naruto. Celui-ci eut un sourire et se remémora l'équipe 7.

-Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est le niveau d'un jeune chuunin! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Un nuage de fumée apparut, et la boule de feu fut comme avalé par un vortex et disparut. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, un renard qui devait faire 1 mètre 90 de hauteur était devant Naruto. Le renard était de la couleur du feu, et se léchait les babines. Une longue cicatrice traversait l'oeil de l'invocation.

-Merci de ton aide Katsune!

-C'est moi qui te remercie, Naruto-sama! Le repas était succulent... La flamme de ce gamin était délicieuse!

Naruto regarda le garçon. Celui-ci était étonné.

-Leçon numéro 2, le Ninjutsu... l'invocation peut parfois être très utile dans un combat! Mais le Ninjutsu ne se limite pas à ça! Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Trois Naruto apparurent en plus de l'original. Aucun des élèves ne fut impressionné par la technique.

-De simples clones? Et vous vous prétendez Jounin? L'invocation était impressionnante, mais là...

Naruto et le professeur eurent un sourire.

-Ce ne sont pas de simples clones...

Les trois clones s'avancèrent vers le jeune garçon, laissant l'original derrière eux. Alors qu'un clone allait bientôt toucher le jeune Uchiwa, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il pensait qu'un clone ne pourrait rien lui faire puisqu'il n'avait aucune consistance. Le résulta fut douloureux, puisque le pied du clone envoya le jeune homme au sol.

-Clone consistant... Lui, il peut être dangereux.

Le genin se releva, surpris par cette technique.

-Super cette technique! Elle est trop cool!

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris. Le fait de voir un Uchiwa aussi expressif était surprenant.

-Leçon numéro 3, le Genjutsu...

Cette fois-ci, un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune Uchiwa, puis les yeux du jeune homme passèrent du noir au rouge. Ce gamin avait déjà ses Sharingans à deux virgules.

-... Je pense que Niho vous le montrera mieux que moi... Utilise ton Sharingan sur qui tu veux.

Tous les élèves furent entourés par des branches qui les entravaient. Le Sharingan du jeune Uchiwa était assez puissant, et les étudiants étaient complètement ancré dans l'illusion.  
>Naruto les en sortit grâce à son chakra. Toute la classe voyait la puissance du Genjutsu maintenant...<p>

-Félicitation jeune homme! A ce que je vois, le clan Uchiwa a toujours de bon éléments...

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était fier du compliment de Naruto.

-Naruto-sama?

Le jeune jounin tourna la tête vers le renard.

-Tu n'es pas où nous devrions être... n'est ce pas?

Naruto acquiesça sous le regard intrigué des autres. Un oiseau atterrit sur l'épaule du jeune jounin. Le jeune anbu se tourna vers les élèves.

-Merci de m'avoir accueillit, j'espère que vous deviendrez de grand ninja...

Avec un sourire, Naruto fléchit les jambes, puis s'élança vers le ciel. Quelques fissures apparurent sur le sol alors que le jeune homme s'élevait d'une dizaine de mètres. L'invocation disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Wouah! Ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune Uchiwa.

Naruto arriva en quelques bonds jusqu'au bureau du Hokage.

-Vous m'avez convoqué Hokage-sama?

Le hokage était entouré du Sandaime, de deux anbus ainsi que des deux membres du conseil.

-Naruto! Je t'attendais... Homura, Koharu, je vous présente Naruto Namikaze, mon neveu! Il revient  
>juste d'une mission de très longue durée à la frontière avec le pays du thé.<p>

Naruto les salua de la tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces deux personnes.

-Vous aviez un neveu ninja? Vous auriez pu nous mettre au courant, Minato!

Le Hokage leva la main pour faire signe au vieil homme de se taire.

-Si vous êtes encore membre du conseil, c'est grâce à ma volonté, donc tu n'as aucune raison de prendre la parole, surtout pour essayer de me réprimander...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Suna

Naruto se retint de sourire.

-Donc, Naruto, je t'ai appelé pour une mission diplomatique avec Suna... Depuis maintenant quelques temps, il y a quelques tensions avec ce pays. Le KazekageGaara no Sabaku est porté sur la guerre, et je n'ai pas trop envie de ça... Tu iras, accompagné d'Ino Yamanaka et de Shikamaru Nara. En tant que chef de mission, celle-ci doit être une totale réussite... L'échec n'est pas concevable!

Naruto attrapa le parchemin que l'Hokage lui tendait.

-Cependant, il nous faut un moyen de communication entre ton équipe et moi...

Les membres du conseil ainsi que le Sandaime se regardèrent dans l'espoir d'une idée. Naruto regarda le Yondaime avec un sourire, et invoqua un jeune crapaud.

-Je vous préviendrais grâce à lui s'il y a le moindre problème...

Les conseillers ouvrirent la bouche, complètement étonné que Naruto sache invoqué les crapauds.

-C'est une excellente idée! S'exclama l'Hokage.

Naruto ricana.

-La ruse du renard... S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Les deux Kage se regardèrent avec un sourire alors que les conseillers n'avaient pas compris l'allusion du jeune jounin.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto attendait devant la porte du village en tenu de Jounin. Dos à un mur, il s'amusait à faire tourner un Kunai autour de son index. C'était un de ses moyens pour passer le temps.

Un ninja avec une queue de cheval brune s'arrêta prêt de la porte. Shikamaru Nara, avec son air nonchalant, venait d'arriver. Il était un peu en avance, mais la seule chose que Naruto remarqua, était la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite. Cela surpris le jeune homme. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait différer de son monde.

Une femme blonde d'environ dix huit ans arriva à son tour et salua Shikamaru. Ino Yamanaka était la même physiquement. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas obligatoirement différent. Naruto se décida à les rejoindre.

La blonde, en le voyant souffla de dépit, et le jeune Nara eut un léger sourire.

-Minaru! Tu vas toi aussi en mission?

Naruto tourna la tête vers le jeune Nara et eut un sourire.

-Minaru? Vous devez me confondre avec mon cousin... Moi, je suis Naruto Namikaze, et je serais le jounin qui s'occupera de cette mission diplomatique...

La blonde se tourna vers Naruto, et tenta de lui donner un coup. Un coup que Naruto esquiva aisément.

-Ce n'est pas marrant Minaru! D'une, tu n'as pas de cousin qui te ressemble autant. De deux, tu n'es pas Jounin, et pour finir, plus je te vois et plus tu m'énerves!

Shikamaru s'autorisa un sourire.

-Ino, je crois que cet homme dit la vérité... Pour te le prouver, je ne pense pas que Minaru aurait réussit à éviter ton coup. Ensuite, il n'a pas ces cicatrices sur si c'était Minaru, il t'aurait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui...

La jeune fille se figea et observa Naruto. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait, elle remarqua ces différences.

-Ah... Fit-elle, soufflée. Je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de te frapper...

Naruto ricana, et ramassa le kunai qui lui servait de détente tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué... Je connais des amis qui réagissent de la même manière. Continua Naruto, avec une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Shikamaru, voyant le malaise qui venait de s'installer, prit la parole.

-Je ne savais pas que l'Hokage avait un neveu jounin...

« Moi nan plus » Songea Naruto.

-Je viens à peine de rentrer d'une mission de longue durée à la frontière sud du pays...

Shikamaru acquiesça, sceptique. De son coté, la jeune blonde fut soulagée de ne pas faire une mission avec Minaru. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce jeune homme était différent de son cousin.

Ils partirent rapidement après cette petite discussion. Depuis sa mission où il était allé aider Gaara contre l'Akatsuki, Naruto avait souvent été jusqu'au village deSuna. Il voyait que Shikamaru et Ino n'était pas très sûr d'eux pour le trajet.

-Vous n'êtes jamais allé à Suna? Demanda Naruto alors qu'ils étaient en plein saut.

Le jeune renard se trouvait à peine un mètre devant les deux autres ninjas de Konoha, et ceux-ci semblaient le suivre comme une lueur d'espoir.

-Jamais... Répondit Shikamaru. Il faut dire que Suna n'est pas le meilleur ami que nous avons! C'est peut-être même le contraire!

Ino se mit à la hauteur de Naruto et prit la parole.

-Il faut dire que les rumeurs à propos du Kazekage sont effrayantes... Il a une très mauvaise réputation dans le monde ninja...

Naruto eut un sourire triste. C'est ainsi que l'on finissait lorsque tout le monde évitait une personne. Celle-ci n'essaie même plus de se rapprocher des autres...

-Je suis sûr qu'il a un bon fond... Ricana Naruto. Il faut juste creuser!

Les deux autres ninjas de Konoha regardèrent Naruto étrangement. Comment pouvait-on défendre une bête sanguinaire?

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Suna, bien fatigué. Alors que Shikamaru et Ino s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres du village, Naruto continua sa course sans se préoccuper de ses deux partenaires. Le fait de revoir Gaara l'enchantait.

Sa course s'arrêta lorsqu'une centaine de Kunai se plantèrent devant lui.

Une vingtaine de Ninja apparut autour du jeune homme.

-On ne passe pas! Déclinez votre identité, et déposez vos armes...

Naruto fit un tour autour de lui pour regarder tous les ninjas présent. Il y en avait exactement vingt et un ninjas de présents. Naruto souffla de dépit.

-Shikamaru, Ino... Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'on devait accueillir d'autres invités!

La pointe d'un kunai toucha le dos de Naruto, celui-ci en eut des frissons. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers ses deux coéquipiers, il vit qu'eux aussi étaient entourés d'une belle escorte.

-Je répète! Déclinez votre identité, et jetez vos armes à terre!

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'homme à sa droite. Ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément. Akasuna no Sasori , entouré de deux marionnettes faisaient parti des hommes qui l'entourait.

Lui, un membre de l'Akatsuki de son monde, était encore présent dans le village de Suna. C'était inimaginable!

Voyant que les deux autres ninjas de Konoha avaient laissé tomber leurs armes à terre, Naruto attrapa la pochette à sa jambe et la jeta au sol. Il fit de même en mettant son gilet au sol avec sa ceinture.

-Voici mes armes... Je suis Naruto Namikaze, et je viens en tant que diplomate pour le village de Konoha.

Voyant que le jounin de Konoha avait laissé tomber ses armes, les ninjas de Suna soufflèrent de soulagement.

-Je vois que le Yondaime de Konoha apporte de grand espoir dans cette réunion diplomatique... Envoyer un membre de sa famille est un grand signe de respect. Certains ninjas vont vous escorter jusqu'à l'intérieur du village, pendant que je vais aller prévenir notre Kazekage.

Sasori venait de parler d'une voix sans émotion. Il s'éloigna d'un bond vers la tour des Kages. Ino et Shikamaru rejoignirent Naruto, alors que les ninjas du sable montraient le chemin vers le village.

-Votre demande serait un bénéfice pour Suna! Déclara un jounin du sable. Cependant, notre Kazekage aime le combat... Je ne pense pas qu'un allié lui fera plaisir!

Naruto s'approcha de l'homme.

-Un grand Kage demande l'avis à son village... Je suis sûr que Gaara no Sabaku peut faire parti de ces grands hommes!

Ino se mit au coté du jeune renard.

-Naruto! Tu semble porter le Kazekage en grande estime... Tu l'as déjà rencontré avant?

Naruto eut un sourire très mince.

-Pas réellement...

Ils arrivèrent après quelques secondes devant la tour des Kages. Sasori les attendait.

-Godaime Kazekage-sama vous attend dans son bureau...

Alors que les trois ninjas de Konoha étaient entrés dans le bureau, un ninja de Suna prit la parole à l'extérieur du batiment.

-Pauvre gars! Je ne pense pas que Godaime-sama va les épargner.

Naruto, après qu'un ninja du sable l'ai fait rentré, se positionna devant le bureau du dirigeant de Suna. Celui-ci était exactement comme dans les souvenirs du blond. Seul son sourire était différent. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à celui d'une bête enragée.

-Kazekage-sama, les envoyés de Konoha sont arrivés... Souffla un des gardes en se mettant à genou.

Le Kage souffla, et une langue de sable repoussa l'homme vers le couloir.

-Il n'y a que des incompétents...

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de ninja de Konoha? Déclara le Kage d'une voix terrifiante.

Shikamaru s'avança.

-Nous sommes envoyé pour qu'une entente soit créée entre le village de Suna et le village de Konoha.

Le Kage se leva et fixa méchamment Shikamaru. D'un simple mouvement de bras, le génie fut envoyé contre un mur. Il retomba inconscient au sol. Ino, surprise, se rapprocha de Shikamaru pour voir s'il allait bien.

Le Kazekage leva un bras, et un bras de sable s'approcha de la jeune fille. Un rien insupportait le chef du sable. Cependant, cette fois, l'attaque ne se termina pas. Naruto leva rapidement le bras gauche, et un coup de vent balaya l'attaque du kazekage. Ino, complètement apeurée, s'était collé contre le mur.

-Vous êtes peut-être le dirigeant de ce village, cependant, je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mes amis!

Naruto était maintenant entre les deux ninjas de Konoha et le dirigeant du sable. Deux membres des services spéciaux de Suna étaient rentrés dans le bureau suite aux paroles de Naruto. Naruto, ne s'en offusqua pas et se tourna vers son amie blonde.

-Ino, sort du bureau avec Shikamaru, et assure toi qu'il va bien... Je m'occupe de l'entretien. Si ça tourne mal, fuyez et laissez moi ici!

-Mais... Commença Ino.

-C'est un ordre! Coupa Naruto d'une voix calme mais qui n'attendait aucune réponse en retour.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut sortit, Naruto posa les deux mains sur le bureau.

-Vous avez certainement un avantage sur moi. J'ai plusieurs armes pointées sur moi... Vous êtes le dirigeant de ce village... Cependant, je ne supporte pas que l'on écoute pas les personnes qui ont fait plusieurs jours de trajets pour vous parler!

Gaara s'installa dans son siège, et ricana.

-Un simple Jounin veut me menacer? Vous êtes seul... N'oubliez pas!

Naruto se crispa. Cet homme l'énervait.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un porteur de démon que vous avez tous les droits... Déclara Naruto avec un sourire.

En face, le sourire du Kazekage diminua de taille.

-Qu... Vous avez du cran! J'aime bien votre courage...

Les deux anbus baissèrent leurs armes.

-...Maintenant, je vous laisse 30 secondes pour me proposer une bonne raison de vous écouter! Si je ne trouve pas cela intéressant, je vous tuerais, vous et vos deux camarades... S'exclama Gaara avec un sourire.

Le Kazekage mit ses deux coudes sur son bureau, et joignit ses doigts. Naruto fut coupé dans son élan par cette phrase. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire au Kazekage pour qu'il comprenne l'importance de l'entente.

- Connaissez-vous l'Akatsuki?

Le visage du jinchuuriki du sable se figea. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'essuyer le front. Sur ce coup-là, il n'était pas sûr qu'Akatsuki était présente dans ce monde... Après tout, il y avait encore des Uchiwa...

-A ce que je vois, l'Akatsuki a déjà essayé de capturer Ichibi? N'est ce pas?

Les deux membres des services spéciaux de Suna s'étaient rapprochés de leur Kazekage. Ils avaient fermé la fenêtre, et semblait générer un champ de Chakra dans le but de couper tout bruit.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant? Demanda le Kazekage, surpris, en montrant le siège à Naruto. Le dirigeant du sable avait complètement changé de comportement.

Naruto s'installa sur le siège. La réunion s'annonçait bien mieux.

-J'ai mes sources... Souffla Naruto. Cependant, je sais que cette organisation recherche les porteurs des neuf démons...

Gaara toussa.

-Il n'y a que huit démons...

Les yeux de Naruto passèrent du bleu aux rouge sangs. Le chakra du renard se fit légèrement sentir.

-Maintenant, il y en a neuf... Kyuubi est enfermé en moi!

Gaara ne fut pas si surpris que ça.

-C'est donc ça qui a provoqué la réaction d'Ichibi... Je commence à comprendre! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un neuvième démon avant ça...

Il laissa un temps de silence, puis regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris, mais cette fois par la lumière dans les yeux de Naruto. Il voyait une légère tristesse, mais aussi un certain bonheur.

-Un duo de l'Akatsuki est arrivé à Suna il y a maintenant deux semaines... Aidé de certains ninjas du village, nous avons réussi à repousser ces deux ennemis... Cependant, les pertes ont été beaucoup plus lourdes que prévu... Ces ninjas sont d'une très grande force et ils nous ont surtout pris par surprise…

Les deux anbus étaient surpris de voir leur Kazekage parler autant. Naruto savait que le Kage s'ouvrait plus facilement à lui parce qu'il était lui-aussi un porteur de démon.

-A quoi ressemblait-il? Demanda Naruto, curieux.

Cette question était primordiale pour Naruto. Premièrement pour savoir s'il connaissait ces ninjas, et secondement parce qu'il avait vu Sasori dans les rangs des ninjas du sable...

-Le premier avait de longs cheveux blond foncés et utilisait l'argile et des explosifs... Le second est resté en retrait. Cependant, certains de nos ninjas nous ont dit qu'il s'agissait de Yachou no Hiro, un déserteur de rang S qui faisait auparavant parti de nos ninjas...

-Je connais le premier pour l'avoir affronté lors d'une mission. Déclara Naruto d'une voix calme. Cependant, le second ninja m'est complètement inconnu...

Les trois membres de Suna furent surpris. Ce ninja de Konoha avait réussit à combattre le ninja aux bombes? C'est qu'il devait être assez puissant...

Après quelques minutes de silence, le Kazekage se leva. Le fait de rencontrer une personne comme lui, c'est à dire un Jinchuuriki, changeait tout. Peut-être que l'entente avec Konoha pouvait être profitable...

-Ninja de Konoha, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition... En attendant, quelques ninjas vous accompagneront dans le village...

C'était un jour exceptionnel songèrent les deux membres des services spéciaux. Il était très rare qu'un ninja d'un autre village puisse sortir indemne du bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci était connu pour être violent, et surtout pas en faveur des autres villages...

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela avait été plus dur que prévu, mais il avait réussi à intéresser le Kazekage. On pouvait dire que la mission était remplie, vu que l'ordre de celle-ci était d'entrer en bon contact avec Suna.

Le jeune renard sortit du bureau, et tomba nez à nez avec Baki, le jounin qui avait été le sensei de Gaara.

-Bonjour! Vous devez être le jounin de Konoha que je dois escorter dans le village! Suivez-moi, nous allons rejoindre vos deux coéquipiers...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Shikamaru et Ino étaient assis au sol. Ils se levèrent lorsque Naruto arriva.

-Tu vas mieux, Shikamaru? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune homme bailla, et se retint de rire.

-Ce n'est pas en m'évanouissant dès le premier coup que je vais faire une bonne image à Konoha...

Ino donna un coup au jeune Nara.

-Heureusement que Naruto était là... Sinon, je te suivais dans le pays des rêves! Poursuivit Ino avec un sourire triste.

Le jounin de Suna qui était resté avec eux regarda les trois ninjas de la feuille en soupirant.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécut à l'entretien avec notre Kazekage... Godaime-sama n'est pas un fin négociateur... Cependant, je pense qu'une entente avec Konoha peut-être un bond énorme en avant pour mon village...

Naruto enleva le sable qui s'était mis sur son épaule.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Baki... Souffla Naruto avec un sourire.

L'homme du sable fut étonné que le blond connaisse son nom.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Interrogea l'homme de Suna.

Naruto prit plus de temps que prévu pour répondre.

-Votre Kazekage m'a dit votre nom lorsqu'il parlait d'un jounin qui allait nous accompagner...

Même s'il sut que ce n'était pas la vérité, Baki fit semblant de rien. Après tout, il était connu en dehors du village... Et cela pouvait montrer que ce ninja de Konoha n'était pas qu'un simple Jounin.

Le jounin leur fit visiter le village. Il termina sa « visite » face aux statues des anciens Kazekage.

-C'est ici que sont représenté nos anciens Kazekage, tout comme la montagne des Hokage...

Ino, en voyant les statues ne put s'empêcher de dire.

-Ils font tous si vieux...

Le ninja du sable eut un rare sourire.

-C'est vrai... le Godaime est le plus jeune Kage que nous avons eut. Lors de son sacre, il était deux fois plus jeune que le plus jeune des anciens Kazekage... Et son âge n'est pas une faiblesse, vous n'avez qu'à voir la puissance actuelle de Suna...

Ino ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Encore une parole qui était sortit toute seule.

-La jeunesse est peut-être un avantage! Souffla Shikamaru. Le Yondaime Hokage a lui aussi été sacré très tôt...

Naruto n'écoutait plus depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il était tourné vers le désert, et regardait l'étendu de sable qui ne cessait de bouger. Un homme portant des lunettes arriva aux cotés de Baki.

-Baki-sama! Nos éclaireurs nous ont prévenus qu'il y avait trois hommes portant de longues capes noirs...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Trio capé**

Naruto reconnut rapidement la description faite, et se tourna vers le jounin.

-Baki! Je crois bien que vous allez avoir de la visite! Si je vous dis Akatsuki?

Le jounin ouvrit grand les yeux, et invoqua un oiseau. L'oiseau s'envola vers la tour des Kages.

-Shikamaru, Ino! Suivez Baki... Moi en attendant, je vais occuper nos invités... Je pourrais tenir peut-être quelques minutes! Il suffit de leur parler!

Avant de partir, le jeune renard mordit son pouce. Le jeune homme traça un trait sur le dos de sa main gauche. Une invocation fit apparaître un gant en cuir marron avec des griffes faite en acier.

Le jeune renard fit bouger ses doigts un à un. Même avec ce gant, il arrivait à faire bouger ses doigts sans difficulté. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du renard.

-Attend, shinobi... S'exclama Baki.

L'homme siffla, et trois hommes portant des masques apparurent à ses cotés.

-... Simple précaution! On ne connaît pas les habitudes des ninjas de Konoha!

Baki se tourna vers les trois ninjas des services spéciaux.

-Suivez le ninja de Konoha, et aidez-le à défendre le village... Essayer de retarder au maximum leur avancé! Ils ne doivent pas entrer dans le village! Des renforts vont arriver!

Naruto acquiesça, et suivit les trois ninjas. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard aux portes du village.

-Dites à vos collègues qui s'occupent de la porte de se préparer... Souffla Naruto à un des ninjas qui le suivait.

Le ninja s'éclipsa pour obéir à l'ordre.

Le chemin qu'ils parcoururent ne fut pas long. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du village que Naruto et les deux ninjas rencontrèrent les trois hommes habillés en noir.

-Tiens! Tiens! Tiens! On rencontre déjà de la racaille! S'exclama un des hommes en noir.

Les deux ninjas du sable se mirent en position, alors que Naruto sortit le livre écrit par Jiraya qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

-Hey! Les mecs, vous auriez pu attendre un peu plus longtemps pour revenir? Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer dans la scène du Jacuzzi...

Les trois membres de l'Akatsuki se figèrent. C'était eux, ou ce jeune homme se foutait de leur gueule. Même si ce blond se moquait d'eux, on pouvait sentir de la violence à travers sa voix. Le blond ressentait déjà la colère de Kyuubi.

Naruto en profita pour regarder tour à tour les trois hommes. Naruto eut un sourire en voyant les visages de ses adversaires. Il put en reconnaître deux sur trois. Il y avait Kakuzu et Hidan! Au moins, Naruto connaissait leur secret! Tout de suite, il avait un net avantage.

Il se tourna vers un anbu de Suna et montra du doigt celui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vous connaissez le mec à gauche?

L'anbu acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est Yachou No Hiro, un déserteur de classe S...

Naruto acquiesça, et se tourna vers les trois déserteurs.

-Vous venez voir le Kazekage? Demanda d'une voix froide le blond.

Hidan sortit sa faux et se mit en position de combat.

-Enfin, mon dieu aura un sacrifice!

Kakuzu recula d'un pas.

-Que fais un ninja de Konoha à Suna?

Naruto ramassa son livre, et repositionna bien son bandeau de Konoha. Son regard aussi froid que la glace croisa celui du déserteur.

-Simple tourisme... Cependant, vu que je viens de finir la visite, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir discuter avec vous!

Naruto se tourna vers les deux anbus.

-Vous vous occupez de votre ancien pote, moi je vais jouer avec les deux autres!

Les anbus furent surpris.

-Mais ils sont deux! En un contre deux, vous serez désavantagé!

Naruto ricana sinistrement.

-Il faut bien que je leur laisse une chance!

Naruto s'avança vers les deux déserteurs. Le déserteur de Suna s'avança vers Naruto en courant.

-Ne m'oublie pas! Je suis là auss...

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de pied de Naruto, ou plutôt d'un clone de Naruto. Le fameux Yachou retomba lourdement au sol. Un oiseau atterrit sur son épaule alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Si tu attends gentiment ton tour, il se peut que je m'occupe de toi! Cependant, je pense que ces deux gars vont s'occuper de ta mort!

Après quelques secondes, les deux anbus foncèrent vers leurs anciens collègues, et Naruto regarda le duo des immortels.

-On en était où déjà? Il faudrait penser à dresser vos copains! Railla Naruto.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Naruto examina le terrain. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était au milieu d'une crevasse. Il faut dire que Suna était très bien protégé au niveau du relief.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, gamin! S'exclama Kakuzu.

Naruto serra sa main gauche, et fit grincer son gant.

-Je ne vous sous-estime pas... je sais ce que vaut l'Akatsuki... En même temps, il ne faut pas être mauvais pour s'attaquer aux Jinchuuriki...

Les deux compagnons furent surpris.

-Tu sembles bien au courant de nos projets...

Naruto ricana.

-Tu ne sembles pas si bien dire! Je connais beaucoup de choses... Seulement, j'aime bien les mystères, n'est ce pas Kakuzu?

L'homme recula d'un nouveau pas...

-Comment me connais-tu?

« Oi-nin ? Chasseur de déserteur ? » Songea le membre de l'akatsuki.

-Je viens de te le dire... Je connais beaucoup de chose! Actuellement, vous êtes à combien de démon à queues?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Naruto tourna la tête, vers les deux anbus. Ceux-ci semblaient bien se débrouiller. Il arrivait à tenir tête au déserteur, même si celui-ci combattait avec plusieurs oiseaux.

-Kakuzu! S'exclama Hidan. Tu me laisses le faire taire?

L'homme au cinq cœurs regarda son coéquipier.

-Si tu veux, mais ne meurs pas trop vite...

L'immortel souffla, et ricana.

-Si seulement je pouvais mourir...

L'homme s'élança vers Naruto, l'arme à la main.

-Meurt! Pour Jashim! Je vais t'envoyer en enfer!

Avec sa main droite, Naruto attrapa l'arme au niveau du manche, et avec ses griffes, il coupa l'arme en deux partis.

-Tu disais quoi déjà?

L'immortel fit un bond en arrière, complètement choqué.

-Comment as-tu osé briser mon arme?

De son coté, kakuzu était étonné, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il est rapide ce gamin! Hidan est bien trop lent comparé à lui…

Naruto se remit en position de combat.

-Immortel ou pas, c'est ton dernier combat!

Naruto dégaina quelques shurikens, et les envoya sur son adversaire. Celui-ci les para avec facilité grâce à des Kunaï.

-Shinobi de Konoha! Montre-moi ton pouvoir pour que l'appétit de Jashim puisse être soulagé! Tu n'es qu'un adversaire de plus à sacrifier...

Naruto serra la main gauche. On put entendre le bruit du cuir qui se serre.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me tuer? Se moqua Naruto.

Les yeux de Naruto passèrent du bleu ciel au rouge sang. Kakuzu recula une nouvelle fois. Il était surpris de voir ce changement. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de Jinchuuriki à Konoha... De plus, ce gamin ne pouvait pas être un Uchiwa... Les Uchiwa étaient quasiment tous brun et avaient les yeux sombres... Qui pouvait être ce ninja?

-Attention, Hidan! Ce gamin est plus dangereux que prévu! S'exclama Kakuzu, ce qui fit détourner la tête à l'autre membre.

C'était extrêmement rare de voir Kakuzu surpris. Hidan était même choqué de voir son coéquipier dans cette état. Ce gamin était-il...

Hidan ne put continuer sa pensée. Son souffle venait d'être coupé, et une immense douleur à la poitrine venait de se faire sentir.

Au même moment, un coup de vent venait de se faire sentir.

Naruto, de son coté, avait un immense sourire carnassier. Sa main, portant le gant avec les griffes, venait de traverser la cage thoracique de son adversaire. Une dizaine de côte avait été cassée par le choc, et ce qui pouvait écœurer était la main qui ressortait de l'autre coté du corps.

Cette main tenait en son creux le coeur de l'immortel, et le métal brillait encore de chakra.

Naruto retira sa main gantée, et recula d'un bond. Il n'était pas sûr de sa victoire. On pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de cet homme.

De son coté, Kakuzu regardait étrangement le combat. Ce gamin s'était bien joué d'eux. C'était comme s'il les connaissait déjà...

Il avait tout d'abord enlevé l'arme des mains de son coéquipier... Ensuite comme s'il connaissait le comportement de Hidan, il l'avait énervé, et celui-ci était tombé dans le panneau. Et pour finir, il avait changé la couleur de ses yeux dans le but de le surprendre, lui. Il agissait en connaissant nos personnalités. Tout semblait être prévu dans ce combat...

Hidan cracha du sang et tomba à genou...

-Jashim te punira... Mais ne croit pas que ça va m'empêcher de te tuer...

Le ninja se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Kakuzu... Passe-moi un cœur! T'en a déjà cinq... Tu peux t'en pass...

Hidan ne termina pas sa phrase. Kakuzu venait de le décapiter avec sa main. Il avait durcit son bras avec son affinité doton...

-Qu...! Pourquoi? Kakuzu? S'exclama la tête d'Hidan.

Le vieux ninja se rapprocha lentement de son « ex-coéquipier » et tira la tête par les cheveux.

-Tu ne m'auras finalement servit à rien... Je préfère t'éliminer plutôt que tu ne balances mes secrets... Tu n'es qu'un boulet qui avait des capacités trop grandes pour lui!

Kakuzu jeta la tête au sol en ricanant.

Du coté de Naruto, celui-ci regardait la scène en soufflant. Il y en avait déjà un de moins. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre combat, et vit qu'un des deux anbus avait le bras arraché.

Alors qu'il avait la tête tournée vers l'autre combat, Kakuzu s'élança sur lui et avec son bras durcit, entailla le torse de Naruto de son épaule droite à la cuisse gauche. Suite à cette attaque, Naruto fut projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Surpris par l'attaque, il réussit à esquiver le second assaut en faisant une roulade vers la droite. Il se releva rapidement en grimaçant.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et le vent se leva. D'innombrables ombres apparurent autour d'eux. Ceux-ci portaient les habits des ninjas de Suna. Il devait bien y avoir environ quarante ninjas, ainsi que le Kazekage.

D'un bond, Yachou no Hiro se positionna aux cotés de Kakuzu, et lui parla à l'oreille. Le déserteur de Suna essayait de stopper le sang qui coulait de son bras. L'élément de surprise qu'ils avaient essayé d'utiliser aujourd'hui n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Ils se retrouvaient face à un grand nombre de ninjas d'élites, et un de leur membre avaient été bêtement éliminé, ou presque. La tête de celui-ci continuait à crier un peu plus loin.

Les deux membres de l'organisation criminelle s'éclipsèrent. C'était impossible pour eux de vaincre autant de ninja à la fois.

Naruto s'effondra au sol avec un sourire. Cela faisait un mec de l'Akatsuki en moins...

Ino et Shikamaru apparurent à ses cotés, paniqués.

-Vous allez bien, Naruto? S'exclama Ino.

Le jeune renard regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Oui! Ça fait du bien un bon combat de temps en temps...

Naruto regarda sa tenue de jounin. Celle-ci était rouge de sang, et avait du mal à tenir sur lui. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la tête de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il approcha la main, la tête essaya de la lui mordre. Après quelques essais, il réussi à attraper la tête, et la rapporta avec lui.

Tous les ninjas furent surpris de voir cet exploit. Une tête sans corps pouvait vivre...

Le jeune shinobi de Konoha se tourna vers le Kazekage.

-Son corps est juste là-bas! -il montre une direction du doigt- Il a la poitrine qui est explosé...

Il fit un sourire crispé, et fit disparaître son gant plein de sang. Il passa sa main sur son torse, et grimaça. Même si Kyuubi le soignait, la blessure était encore présente et le seul fait de rester debout lui faisait mal. Le sang apparaissait à ses pieds.

-Ino, tu t'y connais en ninjutsu médical?

Alors qu'il venait de dire cette phrase, Naruto tomba au sol, évanouie.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il vit un plafond de couleur beige. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et vit à travers elle le village de Suna. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans son lit ?

-A peine trois heures... Fit une voix.

Naruto tourna vivement la tête et fit une grimace de douleur. Son torse lui faisait un peu mal. L'effet de l'adrénaline du combat avait cessé. Shikamaru était assis dans un siège regardait le ciel.

-J'ai pensé tout haut? Demanda Naruto.

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un sourire de Shikamaru.

-Tu sais que tu nous a fais peur... Continua le Nara. Tu es tombé sans explication, galère. Selon les médecins, c'est une trop grande perte de sang... A moitié vide qu'il disait...

Naruto ricana ou plutôt essaya de rire. Enfin, il retrouvait son ami de toujours, même si ce n'était pas la même personne.

-Sinon, félicitation pour ta victoire... Ces mecs avaient l'air sacrément puissant, et tu tenais tête à deux d'entre eux... Heureusement, ils ont réussi à recoudre le bras du ninja de Suna! Maintenant, il est en vacance pour quelques semaines!

Il laissa un temps de silence.

-Galère... Moi aussi je voudrais du repos!

Naruto ricana, ou plutôt grimaça. Le mot « galère » lui avait manqué.

-Tu risques d'avoir du repos... Déclara Naruto avec un sourire. La mission est passée de rang A à rang S... On est tombé face à trois déserteurs très recherchés...

Shikamaru regarda Naruto avec un léger sourire, puis regarda le ciel.

-Ouais! Y a intérêt! Galère!

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Ino, suivit de deux ninjas du sable et du kazekage entrèrent dans la pièce. Ino s'installa à coté de Shikamaru alors que je m'asseyais dans le lit.

-Tu te réveilles tôt shinobi... Le plus impressionnant est le fait que ta blessure cicatrise très vite! Déclara le Kazekage.

Naruto fit un sourire. Seul le chef du village du sable put déchiffrer ce sourire qui montrait le pouvoir des porteurs de démon.

-Il en faut plus pour m'enterrer! S'exclama Naruto. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous êtes là pour voir ma santé, n'est ce pas?

Le Kazekage acquiesça.

-Tu as raison... Je suis venu pour te rendre réponse! En voyant les performances des ninjas de Konoha aujourd'hui, je serais fou de refuser une entente... L'unique chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'une entente est très probable! Un entretien avec votre Kage rendra les choses officielles!

Naruto acquiesça, et le Kage sortit de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que les trois ninjas de Konoha.

-Nous devons aller jusqu'à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais... Soupira Shikamaru.

Ino acquiesça rapidement, et mit son sac sur son dos. Shikamaru attrapa aussi ses affaires, et ils se tournèrent vers Naruto. Celui-ci les regardait incrédule.

-On a bien quelques minutes, nan? Interrogea Naruto.

Naruto croisa le regard de Shikamaru et d'Ino. Ceux-ci étaient étranges.

-Cela ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps... Et puis, nous avons...

Ino laissa sa phrase en suspend, et baissa la tête. Shikamaru mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Ino.

-Excuse-nous, Naruto. Tu ne dois pas être au courant, mais...

Il regarda Ino avec un regard triste.

-...Dans deux jours, nous serons le 17 Juillet... Cette date est importante pour Ino et moi! Cela fera deux ans que notre coéquipier est tombé au combat...

Naruto se figea.

« Choji! » fut la seule pensée qu'il eut.

Le jeune renard se leva aussitôt. Sans pudeur, il se changea devant ses deux coéquipiers, et en quelques minutes, il se présenta devant eux prêt à partir. La blonde avait rougit et détournée la tête quand Naruto avait commencé à se déshabiller.

-On y va!

Les trois shinobi sortirent de la pièce. Alors que les deux membres de l'équipe d'Asuma partaient en avance, Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage pour prévenir de leur départ. Il rattrapa ses coéquipiers quelques minutes plus tard.

Durant le trajet, ils firent peu de pause. Le temps était un bien précieux, et durant la route, ils essayèrent de ne pas en perdre. En moins de deux jours, ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Le jeune renard laissa ses deux coéquipiers se diriger vers la tombe de leur ami, et alla faire le rapport à leur place. Il se promit intérieurement d'aller honorer la mémoire de Choji, son ami. Il avait essayé de ne pas le montré, mais il avait été choqué par cette nouvelle. Ce monde était différent...

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'il put entrer. D'autres ninjas venaient de finir leur rapport. Ceux-ci dévisagèrent Naruto lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un ninja ou quoi?

Naruto regarda sa tenue, et se tapa le front. Son haut était complètement déchiqueté par l'attaque de Kakuzu, et surtout, il était recouvert de sang...

L'Hokage le fit entrer dans le bureau.

-Hokage-sama! S'exclama Naruto, en se mettant au garde à vous.

L'Hokage regarda Naruto et eut un sourire.

-Déjà de retour? Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux ou trois jours...

Il se leva de son siège, et tourna autour de Naruto en l'inspectant.

-... Et je vois que le Kazekage ne m'a pas exagéré dans son message... Je n'ai qu'à regarder tes habits.

Naruto regarda étrangement le Yondaime.

-Son message?

Le plus vieux des deux acquiesça, et sourit.

-Oui, un message pour une future entente entre nos deux villages. C'est pourquoi je ne peux que te féliciter toi et tes deux compagnons pour votre mission... C'est une totale réussite! C'est même mieux que je ne pensais...

Naruto s'inclina poliment.

-... Cependant, j'aimerais avoir quelques informations sur l'Akatsuki... Je pense surtout aux trois hommes qui sont venu à Suna!

L'Hokage désigna un siège à Naruto.

-L'Akatsuki est une organisation qui recherche les porteurs de Bijuu pour les extraire de leur corps... leur but est défaire l'équilibre instauré dans le monde ninja et de dominer le monde. Au sujet des trois membres de l'Akatsuki que j'ai rencontré, il s'agit d'un certain Hidan. Un homme immortel et très puissant. Même en lui arrachant le coeur et en lui coupant la tête, il continuait à crier! Il est en ce moment-même en train de se faire interroger par les ninjas de Suna. Ensuite, il y avait le déserteur de Suna, Yachou No Hiro. D'après ce que j'ai vu de son combat, il utilise des oiseaux pour combattre! Je n'en sais pas plus. Et pour finir, il y avaitKakuzu... C'est le plus puissant des trois là! Il a affronté le Shodaime Hokage...

Le Yondaime stoppa son geste, et reposa son crayon.

-Tu peux me répéter?

Naruto expliqua toute l'histoire à propos de Kakuzu. Il tenta de ne rien oublier, et de parler de tout ce qu'il savait sur cet homme. Il n'oublia pas de dire que c'était même cet homme qui avait décapité son coéquipier...et surtout l'homme qui lui avait cette magnifique cicatrice sur le corps.

Lorsque Naruto termina son récit, l'Hokage avait la bouche ouverte. Il devait penser qu'il y avait vraiment des phénomènes parmi les ninjas...

Naruto sortit juste après avec une nouvelle tenue de Jounin dans les bras. Il avait aussi le sourire, puisqu'il allait recevoir une prime pour la capture plus ou moins vivante d'un criminel de rang S.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle vie**

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune Uchiwa qui l'avait combattu à l'académie: Niho Uchiwa. Celui-ci était accompagné de deux autres ninjas de son âge. Naruto regarda autour d'eux, et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir. Sasuke Uchiwa était face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Le regard de l'Uchiwa tomba sur l'habit imbibé de sang du jeune renard.

-Oh, Naruto-sensei! Je suis content de vous revoir!

C'était le jeune Uchiwa qui venait de lui parler. Sasuke regarda étrangement Naruto.

-Sasuke-sensei! Vous devez sans doute connaître Naruto-sensei, nan?

Sasuke fit non de la tête.

-Il ressemble juste à mon imbécile de partenaire, mais ce n'est pas lui... Du moins, mon ancien coéquipier ne s'appelle pas Naruto!

Naruto s'inclina.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontré, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je me présente, je suis Naruto Namikaze, neveu de L'Hokage. Même si je pense que nous sommes dans les mêmes âges, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je suis revenu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine d'une mission de très longue durée.

Sasuke acquiesça avec un sourire.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, jounin de Konoha, et aussi le sensei de ces trois garnements!

Les trois élèves regardèrent méchamment leur sensei, ce qui fit rire Naruto. Naruto s'agenouilla devant Niho.

-Essaye de ne pas trop énervé ton sensei... J'aimerais bien te parler, mais là, j'ai hâte de me changer et de me laver... La mission a été plus difficile que prévu!

Sur ce, Naruto s'éloigna sous le regard de Sasuke. Il se dépêcha de rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. L'odeur désagréable du sang lui remontait au nez. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas la sentir durant le trajet entre Suna et Konoha...

Propre et habillé, Naruto sortit de son appartement. Il n'avait rien à faire à part se promener. Après avoir été sur la tombe de Choji, il se dirigea vers Ichiraku.

Il devait être treize heures lorsque Naruto arriva au restaurant qu'il adorait. Quelques personnes étaient installées au stand de Ramen. Naruto s'installa et commanda un plat. Après quelques bouchées, Naruto fut soulagé de savoir que même dans un monde parallèle, les ramens d'Ichiraku étaient les meilleurs. Alors qu'il terminait son plat, un éclat de voix lui fit relever la tête.

-Quand on commande un plat, il faut s'assurer d'avoir l'argent pour le payer! S'exclama le cuisinier.

Une jeune fille était devant lui, à genou. Elle lui promettait qu'elle allait payer dès qu'elle aurait de l'argent. Naruto repoussa son bol vide et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le cuisinier, et donna l'argent pour son plat et pour le plat de la jeune fille.

-Pour mon ramen et celui de la jeune fille!

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Reprenez votre argent! Je n'accepte pas la charité! S'écria-t-elle.

Naruto lui sourit.

-Tu me rembourseras plus tard... Après tout, tu es une ninja de Konoha! Répondit Naruto en regardant le bandeau accroché au bras de la jeune fille.

Le regard de celle-ci se voila.

-Je ne le suis plus, monsieur... J'avais une équipe, mais j'ai été rejeté de celle-ci!

Naruto se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

-Que s'est-t-il passé? Finit par dire Naruto, alors qu'il marchait au coté de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-J'ai hésité à tuer un adversaire lors d'une mission... Cette hésitation a faillit provoquer la mort de l'un de mes anciens coéquipiers! Mon ancien sensei m'a renié à cause de ça! Selon lui, je n'ai pas le charisme pour devenir un shinobi...

Alors qu'elle finissait cette phrase, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Naruto s'arrêta, et passa son doigt sur les larmes.

-Ton sensei doit être un idiot pour réagir ainsi... Le shinobi est peut-être une arme, cependant une arme ne tue pas automatiquement!

Naruto regarda la falaise où les Kages étaient représentés.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda le jeune renard.

La jeune ninja regarda Naruto. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes.

-Hana Mokyou!

-Si tu cherches un sensei... Je peux devenir cet homme! Déclara Naruto.

La jeune fille, incrédule, regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

-Vous dites vrai? Vous n'avez pas peur que j'hésite encore en mission?

Naruto ricana.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu as tout à fait le profil pour une grande Kunoichi! Continua le jeune renard. Viens, suis-moi! Je vais allez officialiser les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsque Naruto frappa, la porte s'ouvrit sur un ninja accompagné de deux genins. Immédiatement,Hana se cacha derrière Naruto. Celui-ci intrigué, regarda l'homme qui passa devant eux. Il était grand, brun et avait les yeux noirs.

-Hokage-sama! Déclara Naruto en saluant le Yondaime.

Le Yondaime soupira.

-Naruto, tu es en repos! Je ne te donnerais pas de mission...

Naruto ricana, et mit sa main derrière la tête.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu pour vous faire une demande... Commença Naruto.

Le Yondaime se leva et fit face à la fenêtre.

-Je t'écoute... Souffla le blond, fatigué.

Naruto regarda Hana avec un sourire.

-Je souhaiterais devenir le sensei de cette jeune shinobi, Hana Mokyou... Commença Naruto.

Le Yondaime se retourna, et coupa Naruto.

-Tu parles de la fille que Warui Uchiwa a rejetée de son équipe?

Naruto tourna la tête vers Hana. Celle-ci acquiesça tristement.

-Exact, Hokage-sama!

Le Yondaime s'approcha de Hana, et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Je ne vois pas de problème à ça! Cela m'arrange même! Cet idiot de Warui n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête... Foutu Uchiwa et leur immense fierté...

Il fit un sourire à Hana.

-Naruto Namikaze, je vous laisse officiellement la garde à Hana Mokyou!

Naruto eut un immense sourire.

-Merci, Ojisan! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

L'Hokage leva un sourcil et se retint de rire. Le fait de faire appeler Ojisan, l'avait surpris. Naruto sortit du bureau, suivit de la jeune fille. Le jeune renard ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur un des terrains d'entraînement.

-Tout d'abord, Hana! Je te préviens que les entraînements que je te ferais faire seront difficiles. Mais tout d'abord, tu vas me dire quels sont tes points forts, ainsi que tes points faibles!

La jeune fille acquiesça. Naruto se mit en tailleur, et la jeune fille s'installa face à lui.

-D'accord, Naruto-sensei!

Le fait de se faire appeler ainsi fit sourire Naruto.

-Mon principal point faible est le genjustu, ainsi que la force brute... Cependant, je me débrouille bien au corps à corps et un peu en ninjutsu...

Naruto acquiesça et regarda la jeune fille.

-Pas de problème pour ça! Le genjustu n'est pas obligatoire, et la force peut se développer! Commençons par les bases! Sais-tu grimper aux arbres?

La jeune fille dévisagea Naruto.

-Euh... Oui! Comme tout le monde, nan?

Naruto ricana.

-Je ne pensais pas de cette manière...

Le jeune jounin s'approcha d'un arbre et grimpa en collant ses pieds au tronc avec du chakra. Il y grimpa facilement jusqu'à une branche.

-Je parlais de cette manière!

Hana regarda Naruto la bouche ouverte.

- Comment faites-vous ça? S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdis.

Naruto s'installa sur la branche.

-Utilise ton chakra en le faisant ressortir par la plante des pieds... Si il y a trop de chakra, tu détruiras l'arbre, alors que s'il y en a trop, tu de tiendras pas sur l'écorce. Cherche la stabilité!

Sur ce, le jeune renard se mit en tailleur sur la branche, et médita.

Après quelques heures de méditations, le jeune renard retourna dans le monde réel brusquement. Hana derrière lui, venait de le sortir de sa méditation en criant dans ses oreilles.

-J'ai finalement réussi sensei!

Après avoir dit cette phrase, la jeune fille tomba en arrière de fatigue. Le principal problème était qu'ils étaient en haut de l'arbre. Alors que la jeune fille tombait, un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre, et une ombre ayant des reflets roses rattrapa la jeune fille en l'air.

L'ombre atterrit souplement au sol avec Hana dans ses bras. Elle se tourna et lança un regard furieux à Naruto. Naruto se mit debout sur sa branche.

-Tu es inconscient, Minaru! Cette jeune fille aurait pu se faire mal en touchant le sol. S'exclama Sakura Haruno.

Naruto commença à descendre de l'arbre en marchant tranquillement le long du tronc.

-Merci d'avoir rattrapé mon élève! Commença Naruto. Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre...

En disant ça, Naruto pointa ses doigts au niveau du sol, à l'endroit même où Hana allait toucher le sol. Deux clones consistants de Naruto étaient là, le sourire aux lèvres. Ceux-ci explosèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

-Ensuite, vous me confondez avec Minaru, mon cousin! Moi, je suis Naruto Namikaze!

Naruto avait maintenant de moins en moins de difficulté à rajouter Namikaze après son nom, comme si ça semblait naturel...

Sakura se rapprocha du jeune renard, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Naruto? Je ne savais pas que Minaru avait un cousin... Surtout un cousin qui lui ressemble tant!

Naruto ricana.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rappelle de moi... Je suis devenu très tôt Genin, et j'ai été ensuite envoyé dans une mission de longue durée dès que je suis devenuchuunin!

La jeune fille le regarda de bas en haut.

-C'est affolant comment vous vous ressemblez... La seule différence, ce sont les cicatrices sur vos joues...

Elle posa la jeune fille au sol. Naruto créa un clone. Celui-ci prit la fille dans ses bras, et l'emmena au pied de l'arbre. Il s'installa à ses cotés.

-Tout le monde me dit ça... Soupira Naruto. Et vous êtes la coéquipière de mon cousin, Sakura Haruno, n'est ce pas?

La jeune fille leva un sourcil, surprise.

-Vous me connaissez? Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto eut un sourire. Il s'était informé sur le monde ninja auprès d'Ino durant la mission à Suna. La jeune blonde n'avait alors pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien.

-Un peu... Je reviens juste d'une mission à Suna, avec votre amie, Ino Yamanaka!

Le regard de la Kunoichi s'éclaira.

-Ah! Je vois! C'est donc vous le fameux chef d'équipe plutôt craquant dont elle m'a parlé tout à l'heure...

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-... Et dire qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire ton nom!

Le jeune renard mit sa main derrière sa tête, gêné. De son coté, Sakura se mit à rire.

-Cela ne vous gène pas que je reste un peu? C'est ici que je m'entraîne habituellement! Et en plus mes coéquipiers vont bientôt arriver pour l'entraînement en commun que nous faisons...

A peine avait terminé sa phrase, que Sasuke arriva avec Minaru.

-Bonjour, Sasuke-kun! Minaru-kun!

Le premier fit juste un mouvement de tête, alors que le second s'approcha de la jeune fille. A peine fut-il à moins de trente centimètres de Sakura, qu'il se prit un coup de poing de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, Minaru? Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi! Soit déjà heureux d'être dans l'équipe 7 avec ton niveau!

Le blond baissa la tête quelques instants, puis la releva juste après. Alors que le fils de l'Hokage allait vers Sasuke, il se figea en voyant Naruto.

-Oh! S'exclama Minaru, surpris.

Naruto ricana. Il était lui aussi surpris de «se voir», mais réussit à cacher plus ou moins sa surprise.

-Salut, cousin! S'exclama Naruto.

Minaru fixa Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas de cousin! Mon père a perdu son frère il y a 15 ans... Si j'avais un cousin, je serais au courant quand même! S'écria le fils de l'Hokage.

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, et déclara.

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire en retour. Naruto regard Minaru, et lui fit un sourire.

-Je me doutais que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, Minaru... Après tout, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on avait à peine onze ans...

Le doute s'installa chez Minaru. Devait-il croire une personne qui lui ressemblait tant? Un bruit de feuille se fit entendre. Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lieu du bruit. Minaru prit un peu plus de temps.

Un jet de Kunai se dirigea vers les quatre Ninjas. Minaru plongea au sol, dans le but d'esquiver les armes. Sakura et Sasuke parèrent l'attaque avec des Kunaï qu'ils avaient sortit. De son coté, Naruto ne tenta même pas d'esquiver, et se prit une dizaine d'arme dans le corps. Le corps de Naruto se transforma en une bûche de bois. Cette action surprit les trois membres de l'équipe 7.

Un homme portant un masque sur le bas du visage sortit des buissons avec un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était Kakashi Hatake qui avait lancé l'attaque. Il était fier de sa blague.

Alors qu'il marchait tout heureux vers ses élèves, il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par gant en cuir portant des griffes. Celui-ci était maintenant sous sa gorge.

-Naruto Namikaze gagne 1 à 0 face au célèbre Kakashi Hatake! S'exclama le jeune renard en faisant disparaître son gant.

Kakashi déglutit difficilement, alors que Naruto éclata de rire.

-Bonjour Kakashi-san! Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois? C'était lorsque je suis revenu de mission, n'est ce pas? S'exclama Naruto.

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto, et le fixa dans les yeux. Il put déchiffrer de la malice dans son regard.

« Il a donc deviné que c'était moi l'anbu dans le bureau de Minato-sensei... »Songea Kakashi. « Il m'a bien eut... »

-Naruto-san! Content de te revoir! Tu as réussi à me surprendre... Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une personne qui a été entraîné par Jiraya-sama...

Naruto, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers son élève, se figea et lança un regard curieux à Kakashi. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Les trois élèves de Kakashi, ainsi que la jeune élève de Naruto, qui s'était réveillée, regardèrent le jeune renard complètement surpris.

-Vous avez été entraîné par le sannin Jiraya, Naruto-sensei? S'exclama Hana, étonnée.

Naruto suivit le jeu de Kakashi, et acquiesça, gêné.

-Oui, durant quelques temps, j'ai suivis son enseignement...

Sasuke se mit face à Naruto et le fixa avec un sourire.

-Naruto... Bat-toi avec moi! Je veux voir ce que vaux l'élève de Jiraya-sama!

Naruto ricana.

-Tu es bien un Uchiwa! Tu veux toujours prouver que tu es le plus fort, n'est ce pas?

Kakashi eut un sourire alors que Sakura regarda Naruto étrangement.

-Une autre fois, Sasuke! Je reviens à peine d'une mission... Et j'ai reçu un mauvais coup!

Pour montrer, il releva son Tee-shirt et fit apparaître la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse. L'élève de Naruto se mit la main devant la bouche, alors que les quatre autres ninjas regardèrent la marque, surpris.

« Il arrive encore à marcher avec ça? » Songea Sakura, incrédule.

On pouvait voir encore les points de suture que les médecins de Suna avait mit. Le fait d'avoir Kyuubi avec lui atténuait énormément la douleur. Il ne sentait presque rien. Heureusement, sinon il n'aurait pas pu faire le trajet de Suna à Konoha. De son coté, la cicatrice était voyante et pas très jolie à voir.

Naruto fit signe à son élève de le suivre puis s'éloigna du terrain d'entraînement.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi, Hana? Tu dois être exténuée après cet entraînement...

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement. Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble. Celui-ci était composé de nombreux appartements.

Naruto regarda l'immeuble. Il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était ici qu'il avait longtemps habités.

-Tu vis avec tes parents? Demanda-t-il innocemment en voyant un enfant se promener avec sa mère dans la rue.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle fit juste le signe non de la tête. Le jeune renard regarda la jeune fille. Il eut un doute par rapport aux parents de la jeune fille. Avait-elle encore de la famille. Elle avait eut du mal à payer son repas du midi...

-Tu n'as plus de parents, n'est ce pas? Finit par dire le blond.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et acquiesça. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Moi aussi mes parents sont mort... je sais ce que tu ressens!

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et jeta à Naruto un regard noir.

-Vous avez encore votre oncle...

Naruto eut un sourire triste.

-Oui...

Puis il rajouta à voix basse.

-... il parait.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-J'ai vu que j'avais deux chambres d'ami dans mon appartement. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux en habiter une…

Hana tourna vivement la tête vers Naruto, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'acceptais pas la charité! S'écria-t-elle.

Naruto ricana.

-Cela n'a rien à voir! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire. Je veux juste savoir si tu résistes à mon entraînement! Et puis, une personne si jeune ne devrait pas vivre seule...

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire. Elle avait vu le jeu que jouait Naruto, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, vivre seule était vraiment horrible...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Visite à Kumo**

8 jours plus tard,

Naruto et Hana furent convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, l'Hokage lisait un rapport de mission. Il releva la tête et fit un sourire à la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, vous deux!

Naruto fit un signe de tête alors qu'Hana répondit à l'hokage avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, Naruto... Par contre, Hana, tu devras être dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa en attendant...

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle voulait vraiment faire une mission avec Naruto. En a peine huit jours, il lui avait fait de nombreux entraînements. Marcher sur les arbres,marcher sur l'eau, parcours d'obstacles dans la forêt, monter la falaise des Hokage sans les mains...

Une fois que la jeune fille fut sortit, l'Hokage se leva et tendit un parchemin à Naruto.

-Rang S... Tu dois aller chercher la fille du Raikage, et l'a ramener à Konoha... Durant le trajet du village de Kumo jusqu'à Konoha, tu seras sûrement accompagné de ninja de Kumo... Concernant la mission, tu as ordre de tuer toute personne essayant d'atteindre la fille du Raikage... Elle vient à Konoha pour trouver un mari... Cette union créera une pseudo-entente entre Kumo-no-kuni et Konoha... Je compte sur toi...

Naruto regarda l'Hokage, surpris.

-Pourquoi envoyez-vous qu'un seul ninja jusqu'à Kumo? Demanda-t-il.

L'hokage eut un sourire.

-Toi seul est au courant de cette mission, et surtout tu es le seul qui est au courant de la personne que tu escortes... D'autres ninjas sont envoyés, mais seulement pour sécuriser les alentours du convoi... L'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa est aussi envoyé pour escorter la fille du Raikage. Cependant, ils pensent juste escorter une commerçante...Naruto, je sais que tu es un grand ninja, et je pense que durant cette mission, tu n'auras pas besoin de te retenir... Montre la force des ninjas de Konoha!

L'hokage laissa un temps de silence, et eut un sourire.

-... Et puis, tu es le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, anbu et jounin d'élite de Konoha! Je n'envoie pas un ninja de pacotille!

Naruto acquiesça, et attrapa un rouleau accroché à sa ceinture. Il déroula le rouleau, mordit son pousse, et passa son doigt sanglant sur le rouleau. Un nuage de fumée apparut, et lorsque la fumée disparut, Naruto était habillé en anbu. Il avait un sabre dans le dos. La chose qui étonna le Yondaime fut le fait de voir le rouleau des crapauds dans le bas du dos.

-Tu as le rouleau? Demanda l'Hokage, surpris.

Naruto attrapa le rouleau, et le donna à l'Hokage.

-Oui, j'ai eut le droit de le porter lorsque je suis devenu un des ermites du mont Myouboku... Durant la mission, je vous le confie! Après tout, vous pouvez vous aussi invoquer les crapauds...

L'Hokage, incrédule, regarda le ninja partir. Ce gamin était déjà un ermite? C'était un véritable phénomène...

-Il est épatant... N'est ce pas, Jiraya-sensei?

Le Sannin entra dans le bureau par la fenêtre. Il s'installa sur le rebord avec un bloc-note et un crayon.

-C'est donc ce garçon que j'aurais entraîné? C'est étrange qu'il s'appelle Naruto! C'est le nom du héros, dans un livre que j'ai écrit!

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte du village. Il attendit tranquillement l'arrivée de l'équipe de Genin de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il devait les suivre et assurer leur arrière. Ils devait s'assurer qu'aucun problème ne leur arrive, et surtout qu'ils puissent escorter la fille du Raikage sans problème.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jounin aux Sharingan ainsi que les quatre Genin sortirent du village. Naruto sortit son sabre et l'examina minutieusement. Sa lame était attirante et envoutante, alors que le manche était d'un blanc éclatant qui donnait envie de le toucher. Plus Naruto regardait son arme, et plus il l'aimait. Celle-ci avait été un cadeau de Tsunade lorsqu'il était devenu anbu.

Il leva la tête, et vit que le groupe qu'il devait suivre était déjà loin. C'était le moment de partir puisque il devait passer inaperçu.

Il sauta jusqu'à la porte du village et se dirigea vers elle en marchant lentement. Les deux gardes le regardèrent légèrement impressionné. Le sabre dans le dos, et le masque avec une tête de renard étaient intimidant. Naruto leur fit un geste de la tête, et disparut de leur vision pour partir à travers la forêt.

Pour Sasuke et ses élèves, l'allée jusqu'au village de Kumo se fit sans problème majeur. Après tout, qui s'occuperait d'une équipe de Genin et un jounin?

Ils arrivèrent donc quatre jour après au village de la foudre.

Du coté de Naruto, c'était bien différent. Il avait devancé les autres ninjas de Konoha. Il était tombé plusieurs fois sur des embuscades... Plusieurs fois, il avait dû tuer. Il ralentit prêt du village de Kumo. Son objectif principal était de toujours avoir une vue sur l'équipe qu'il devait protéger.

Le village de la foudre était dans les montagnes, et entouré par de nombreux points d'eau.

Le jeune renard se dirigea vers un point d'eau à proximité du village.

Une fois au bord de l'eau, le jeune homme se mit à genou près de la rive. Il enleva son masque, le posa au sol, et aspergea son visage d'eau.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. La sensation de l'eau coulant sur son visage lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-Que fait un ninja de Konoha ici? Vous savez que vous êtes à quelques centaines de mètres d'un village ninja?

Naruto leva la tête, surpris. Il n'avait pas senti arriver la personne qui venait de parler. Au milieu de l'eau, une belle jeune fille était debout. Naruto se releva lentement, et remit son masque tout aussi lentement.

-Bonjour! Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'étais en train de nettoyer le sang qui imprègne mes vêtements...Vous êtes venu ici pour m'arrêter? Je ne vous veux pas de mal! Je suis venu faire une mission qui n'est en aucun cas contre vous...

La jeune fille ricana.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous veux pas de mal! Je suis moi aussi venu ici pour me reposer!

Naruto leva subitement la tête. Un craquement de branche venait de se faire entendre. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança à travers l'eau vers la jeune femme.

Une éclaboussure de sang se fit voir au dessus de l'étendu d'eau. Des taches rouges disparurent peu à peu dans l'étang. Trois personnes étaient sur le lac. La première tenait une épée et était entièrement habillé de noir. La seconde était une jeune femme. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, et regardait la troisième personne. Celle-ci était entre les deux. Elle avait sauvé la jeune femme en s'interposant. Une épée la traversait entièrement. Malgré la lame dans son corps, Naruto ne bougea pas. S'il n'y avait pas eut le masque sur son visage, on aurait pu apercevoir un sourire.

-Pfff! Au moins, la raclure est éliminée! Maintenant, on s'occupe de la fille du Raikage...

Un autre homme apparut en sortant brusquement de l'eau. Naruto, sans se préoccuper du sabre le transperçant, fit un salto arrière et tomba, pied en avant, sur la tête du second adversaire.

Les deux hommes en noir s'éloignèrent de Naruto et de la jeune fille, et se regroupèrent à quelques mètres de là.

D'un coup sec, Naruto retira l'arme de son torse. Une ligne de sang coula de son menton. La jeune femme, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, trop surprise. Le jeuneanbu se courba sous la douleur, et tomba à genou sur la surface de l'eau.

-Vous n'auriez pas du me sauver! S'exclama la jeune fille, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Naruto posa sa main sur son torse. Ses mouvements étaient lent. Un des hommes en noir sortit une épée et se mit en position. L'autre avait déjà un kunaï dans chaque main.

-Il a risqué sa vie pour vous... Et pourtant il ne vous connaissait pas! Quel idiot! Le pire, c'est qu'il devait avoir une mission à accomplir pour son village...

Naruto se releva soudainement. Les deux hommes reculèrent d'un pas, étonnés.

-Il est encore vivant? Pourtant, j'ai eut ses points vitaux! Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir raté!

Le bruit habituel du frottement d'un sabre dans son fourreau se fit entendre. Une ligne apparut à la surface de l'eau. Cette ligne était une sorte de tranchée dans l'eau, comme si quelque chose avait légèrement frotté l'étendu liquide.

Une voix sortit de tous les cotés en même temps.

-Tristesse...

Deux corps tombèrent au sol. L'épée de l'homme habillé en noir tomba dans l'eau, coupée en deux. Les deux hommes en noir touchèrent la surface de l'étang, et restèrent inerte, mort. Derrière eux, le jeune renard remit gracieusement son sabre dans son fourreau.

Naruto se retourna. On pouvait voir une tache de sang sur son habit, et surtout la coupure qui était au centre de la tache. Le jeune homme retourna lentement vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas du tout bougé.

-C'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique à la surface de l'eau! D'habitude, elle provoque des étincelles au niveau du sol!

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la terre ferme.

-Comment? L'épée vous a transpercée? Vous devriez être mort!

Le jeune anbu se mit à rire.

-Comme toutes les autres, celle-ci ne me tuera pas!

Il frotta légèrement son habit dans l'espoir d'enlever le sang. La jeune fille de son coté, mit pied sur la terre ferme.

-... Si j'ai bien entendu, vous êtes la fille du Raikage?

La jeune fille se figea, sortit un kunai, et se mit en position.

-Calmez-vous! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire! Je suis là pour vous protéger durant le chemin jusqu'à Konoha...

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut des voix que l'on entendit.

-Princesse Mana! Où êtes-vous?

La jeune femme se retourna en direction de ces voix. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers Naruto, celui-ci avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle. Seul les deux corps des ninjas ennemis flottaient sur l'eau. Quatre ninjas de la foudre atterrirent face à la jeune femme. Ils s'inclinèrent face à elle.

-Princesse! Enfin, nous vous retrouvons! Votre père, le raikage, vous fait appelez!

Alors que l'homme qui venait de parler relevait la tête, son regard tomba sur les deux corps. Il fit un signe à l'homme qui était derrière lui d'aller voir, et demanda aux deux autres d'inspecter les alentours. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Princesse Mana! Vous êtes blessé? Vous avez tué ces deux hommes?

La jeune fille fut surprise de la deuxième question. Devait-elle parler du ninja masqué?

-Euh... oui! Ils m'ont attaquée, et j'ai riposté!

Le ninja acquiesça. Le ninja partit inspecter les deux corps fit signe que ceux-ci étaient bien mort, alors que les deux autres revinrent sans avoir trouvé d'autres personnes.

-Peu importe! Princesse Mana, suivez-nous!

La jeune fille acquiesça à son tour et se décida à suivre ses compagnons d'armes. Un des ninjas attrapa les deux cadavres. En un clin d'oeil, ils disparurent pour se diriger vers le village.

De son coté, Naruto s'était caché sous l'eau. Il resta encore quelques secondes, puis se décida à remonter.

Arriver à la surface, il s'éclipsa vers les bois. Il allait être difficile de passer inaperçu alors qu'il est prêt d'un village. Le jeune blond vit l'équipe de Konoha se faire accoster par des Ninjas de Kumo près d'une demi-heure plus tard. La rencontre se fit sans éclats. L'équipe de Konoha put entrer dans le village sans problème accompagné d'une belle escorte.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent dans un grand bâtiment en hauteur. Celui-ci avait une forme arrondi et montrait ainsi la différence avec Konoha. Ils furent accueillit dans le bureau du Kage de Kumo. C'était un homme très grand et musclé ayant la peau couleur ébène.

-Bienvenu à Kumo no kuni, ninja de Konoha. Je suis le Raikage, et je vous remercie, vous et votre Hokage, d'avoir répondu à ma requête...

Le plus gradé des ninjas de Konoha, c'est à dire Sasuke Uchiwa, prit la parole.

-C'est le minimum que l'on puisse faire, Raikage-sama! Dit-il en s'inclinant malgré sa fierté.

Le Kage fit signe à un garde. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

-Voici la personne que vous devez escorter...

Une jeune femme portant un long voile entouré de deux ninjas de Kumo venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il était impossible de voir son visage. Seule sa voix permit de savoir que c'était une femme. La fille scruta un à un les 5 ninjas de Konoha. Elle abaissa les épaules après avoir regarder tous le monde.

-C'est donc eux l'escorte de Konoha? Il se moque de nous, Raikage-sama?

Sasuke se retint de parler. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui se moquaient de lui. Le Raikage acquiesça et d'un geste de la main, il fit sortir tous le monde.

Aux abords du village, Naruto attendait l'arrivée de l'équipe de Konoha. La patience était loin d'être son point fort. Il releva la tête.

-Jeune homme, le Raikage souhaite vous voir...

Naruto se tourna, en position de combat. Autour de lui, cinq ninjas masqués l'entouraient. Le blond se calma et acquiesça. Il suivit sans broncher les soldats de la foudre. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le bureau du Raikage. Naruto s'inclina devant le Kage.

-Bienvenue à toi, jeune homme! Déclara le Kage.

Il inspecta Naruto de bas en haut.

-Tu es donc le ninja d'élite que l'Hokage a envoyé pour escorter ma fille...

Naruto frotta une nouvelle fois son habit inbibé de sang.

-Exactement Raikage-sama!

Le Kage regarda Naruto et eut une révélation.

*flashback*

Une jeune fille entra dans le bureau du Kage, entouré de quatre ninjas de la foudre.

-Père, vous m'avez appelé?

-Oui, Mana... Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé du mariage? L'heure est venu, et tu seras escorté par des ninjas de Konoha et de Kumo! Va préparer tes affaires, et fait honneur à Kumo!

La jeune fille fit la moue, mais acquiesça. Elle fut suivit par deux des ninjas.

-Raikage-sama... Nous avons trouvé deux cadavres au près de votre fille. Elle nous a assuré les avoir tué... Cependant, ceux-ci ont été éliminés par une lame...

Le Raikage reposa l'altère qu'il avait attrapé.

-C'est impossible! Mana n'utilise pas de telles armes! S'exclama le géant.

Le ninja acquiesça.

-Justement, Raikage-sama! C'est pour cette raison que je vous en parle...

* fin flashback*

-Jeune homme! Est-ce toi qui a tué ces deux hommes tout à l'heure?

Naruto regarda le Kage à travers les deux fentes de son masque.

-Oui, est-ce un problème? Répondit Naruto d'une voix froide.

Le Raikage fut surpris de la réponse du ninja.

-Euh... Nan, il n'y a aucun problème... Bafouilla le dirigeant du pays de la foudre, étonné.

Naruto se retourna. Il allait sortir du bureau. De son coté, le Kage resta dans les pensées.

« Le Yondaime Hokage n'a pas l'air de s'être moqué de Kumo... Le ninja qu'il a envoyé a réussit à me faire frissonner... J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il vaut »

-Attend une minute!

Naruto arrêta sa lente marche, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Fait attention à ma fille... La seule pensée que Kumo et Konoha puisse avoir un lien fait rager les dirigeants des autres villages. Durant ce voyage, il y a de nombreux risques que vous puissiez vous faire attaquer. Cette simple mission peut provoquer un conflit entre les pays...

Naruto sourit sous son masque.

-Raikage-sama! Qui peut bien avoir l'idée d'attaquer Kumo? Seul un fou oserait attaquer un village ninja ayant deux Jinchuuriki!

Il laissa un temps de silence, puis se retourna.

-Et justement, les fous, ce n'est pas ça qui manque... Malheureusement...

Le Raikage leva un sourcil.

-... Akatsuki...

Naruto posa une main sur le bureau du Raikage. Les autres ninjas de la foudre étaient surpris par l'audace de ce ninja. Celui-ci parlait avec leur dirigeant comme si c'était un ninja banal.

-Exactement! Faites attention! Une simple erreur peut provoquer d'énormes dégâts...

D'un geste souple, Naruto fit demi-tour et s'élança sans attendre les personnes qui devaient l'escorter.

Alors que le jeune blond était maintenant loin, le Raikage eut un sourire.

-Comment s'appelle ce ninja? A-t-on des informations sur lui? Demanda le Kage, intéressé.

Un homme feuilleta un livrer portant le signe de Konoha.

-Seul le fils de l'Hokage correspondrait à la description... Une taille semblable, même couleur de cheveux et j'en passe. Cependant, le fils de l'Hokage vient juste d'être promu au grade de Chuunin... Donc, on a aucune idée sur l'identité de cet homme...

Le sourire du Kage devint encore plus grand.

-Savez vous les deux raisons principales pour qu'un ninja soit peu connu? Interrogea le chef du pays de la foudre.

Les quelques ninjas présents se regardèrent, puis un des hommes prit la parle.

-Il est peu connu s'il est un ninja médiocre...

Le raikage regarda son ninja.

-Exactement! Et la deuxième solution? Continua-t-il en regardant un par un les hommes présents dans son bureau.

Ceux-ci cherchaient la réponse, mais aucune idée ne leur vint en tête. Le Raikage se décida à répondre à sa question.

-C'est tout simplement parce que personne ne peut se vanter de l'avoir affronté... car ces personnes ne sont plus là pour en parler!

Les ninjas ouvrirent la bouche, surpris. Un des shinobi regarda par la porte. Ce gars de Konoha... Le Raikage disait-il vrai?

-Maintenant, équipe 4! Suivez ma fille jusqu'à Konoha! Surveillez les alentours du convoi!

Les trois ninjas s'éclipsèrent.

Naruto arriva rapidement à l'entrée du village. Il s'arrêta devant les gardes de la porte, les regarda un instant, puis partit dans un nuage de poussière. Il devait rattraper l'équipe de Konoha. Il avait déjà sauvé la fille du raikage tout à l'heure. Donc, cette protection n'était pas une mission banale.

Il rattrapa le groupe après cinq minutes de course. Il s'était arrêté près d'un cours d'eau. Naruto s'approcha. Sasuke semblait lui parler de la mission et de ce qu'il allait faire. La jeune fille acquiesça. Naruto, perché sur une branche à vingt mètres du sol, fermait les yeux à la recherche d'un chakra étranger.

Il n'y avait rien à signaler pour le moment. Il jeta un regard aux quatre genins. Hana, son élève, était légèrement à l'écart des trois autres. Naruto eut un sourire triste. Être expulsé d'une équipe n'aidait pas à créer des liens...

Au bout de 12 h, l'équipe de genin s'arrêta. Naruto resta en retrait et toujours en hauteur. La vue était bien meilleure.

Il se concentra une nouvelle fois. A une centaine de mètres, il y avait quatre ninjas. Il avait repéré ce groupe une heure après être parti de Kumo. Ils devaient être une équipe de Kumo chargé de protéger la jeune fille.

Les deux villages avaient vraiment utilisé les grands moyens... Autant de ninjas pour protéger une seule femme... C'était impressionnant.

Une chose le troubla. A quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il sentait d'autres chakra. Le mode sennin était vraiment efficace pour sentir le chakra des autres. S'il ne se trompait pas, l'endroit où était ces nouveaux arrivant était la frontière entre le pays du thé et le pays du montagne. Aucun de ces pays n'avaient de village ninja de grande importance. Cela avait de grande chance de se transformer en embuscade. Il créa un clone et l'envoya vers l'équipe de Kumo.

Naruto sortit son sabre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était partie si rapidement après le combat près de Kumo qu'il avait oublié de nettoyer son sabre. Il mit sa main dans la pochette accroché à sa jambe et sortit une espèce de serviette. Après tout, Sasuke et son équipe commençait à s'installer pour dormir, il avait donc du temps devant lui... Cela ne servait à rien de foncer vers ses adversaires!

Le sifflement d'un oiseau réveilla. Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il baissa immédiatement la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des ninjas de Konoha et de la fille du Raikage.

« Et merde... » Songea Naruto.

Il se leva immédiatement. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'attraper quelques choses dans son sac pour manger. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin. C'était exactement l'endroit où Naruto avait ressenti des présences.

Il s'élança vers la plus haute branche qu'il put attendre, puis sauta vers l'endroit où il entendait des était maintenant proche de la cime des arbres. De là où il était il vit ce qu'il se passait.

L'équipe de Konoha, celle de Kumo et la personne a escorté était face à une bonne quinzaine de ninja. On pouvait aussi voir qu'il y avait quelques invocations.

Sans crier gare, le blond se dirigea vers le sol, c'est à dire le lieu du combat.

Sans un bruit, il atterrit juste devant Sasuke et face au ninja qui les attaquait. Il était tombé à quatre pattes, tête baissé. Un léger nuage de terre s'était élevé lorsqu'il avait touché le sol.

-Désolé pour le retard! J'ai rencontré quelques gars en chemin...

Naruto eut un sourire lorsqu'il utilisa cette excuse vieille comme Konoha. La poussière s'élevait encore autour de Naruto. Celle-ci empêchait toute vision des adversaires.

-...maintenant, je vais accomplir la mission pour laquelle je suis ici. Restez derrière et protégez cette jeune femme!

Il se releva. Un léger vent s'éleva au milieu du groupe. La poussière s'envola avec l'air. L'anbu faisait maintenant face au ninja. Le masque cachait son visage. Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, certains ninjas reculèrent d'un pas. Ils reculaient de la même manière qu'une proie face à un prédateur.

D'un mouvement de tête, Naruto fit craquer son cou. Il regarda ses adversaires. Leurs bandeaux montraient qu'ils appartenaient au village de la pluie, Amegakure. Il leva son bras, et attrapa son sabre.

-Ame no kuni? Vous n'êtes pas censé être dans une guerre civile?

Naruto posa cette question dans le but de savoir si Pain était déjà aux commandes du village. Il savait que l'Akatsuki était déjà en marche... Il devait s'informer sur tout.

En face de lui, personne ne lui répondit. Tous eurent un léger sourire. Ce sourire fut une réponse complète pour Naruto.

Le blond frotta son sabre sur sa jambe droite.

-Allégresse...

Il disparut soudainement. Tout le monde fut surpris. Seul un ninja eut un sourire. Sasuke regardait la scène avec un frisson d'envie, mais aussi d'effroi. Cette puissance, il voudrait bien l'affronter même si n'aurait pu éviter cette attaque. Il venait de reconnaître le blond, ou plutôt son chakra.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une épée se fit entendre derrière les ninjas d'Ame. Naruto venait de ranger son sabre. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, plus de la moitié des ninjas tombèrent au sol. Allongé au sol, du sang coulait à travers leurs lèvres.

Face à Naruto, il restait maintenant quatre ninjas d'Ame. Il s'approcha d'eux en marchant.

-Vous n'avez pas eut de chance...

L'un des ninjas attrapa un Kunai, et le pointa vers Naruto.

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

Naruto eut un sourire derrière son masque, et il termina la phrase.

-... Tu serais déjà mort, n'est ce pas? Ne sous-estime pas les ninjas de Konoha. Vois-tu, ces quatre enfants sont déjà très forts! Leur chef d'équipe est sans doute un des shinobi les plus puissants de Konoha... Et en plus, ces ninjas de Kumo ont eux aussi l'air d'avoir un bon niveau...

L'homme d'Ame blanchit rapidement. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était destiné à mourir aujourd'hui.

Naruto regarda les quatre ninjas. Ceux-ci commençaient à trembler.

-Maintenant...

Naruto serra le point, et frappa son adversaire. La force du mode Sennin se fit sentir dans le coup puisque l'homme s'envola littéralement sur plusieurs mètres.

Les autres ninjas ne s'attardèrent pas face au blond. Ils s'éloignèrent en courant. Naruto fit trois clones qui suivirent les trois ninjas. L'ordre de l'Hokage était tuer toutes personnes qui essayait de toucher à la fille du Raikage.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto se retourna vers les ninjas de Konoha. Ceux de Kumo étaient partis à la poursuite des Ninjas d'Ame en suivant les clones de Naruto.

-Il n'y a pas de blessé?

Les genins eurent un sourire en voyant Naruto. Naruto souffla. Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur.

-Utiliser le coté non-tranchant de ton sabre? Cela fait vraiment parti de ta technique? S'exclama le jeune Uchiwa.

Derrière son masque Naruto eut un sourire malicieux.

-J'évite le sang quand je peux, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il se tourna vers la fille du Raikage.

-Et vous, princesse Mana? Le spectacle de Konoha vous a-t-il plut?

Elle ricana.

-Aussi rapide que la dernière fois, jeune homme... Je serais honoré si vous finissiez la route à nos cotés... Vous devez bien vous ennuyer à nous suivre!

Naruto mit la main derrière la tête.

- Je ne sais pas... L'Hokage risque de ne pas être du même avis lorsque l'on va arriver à Konoha... mais il ne reste plus que six heures de route environ! Je reste donc avec vous!

Les genins rangèrent leurs armes, soulagés. Faire face à autant de ninjas alors qu'ils n'étaient que Genin, ce n'était pas rassurant.

-Monsieur! Vous vous appelez comment? Demanda Niho Uchiwa.

Naruto se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

-Tu sais, jeune homme! Vu que je suis en tenue d'anbu, je n'ai aucun droit de te donner mon vrai prénom... cependant, lorsque je suis en anbu, on me nommeZankuu.

Les genins écoutaient l'histoire de Naruto comme si c'était une parole d'évangile. Il continua à parler des anbu durant tout le voyage. Mana était, elle aussi, intéressée par ce genre d'histoire. La vie de Konoha était bien différente de Kumo... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Konoha était si différent de Kumo. Allait-elle se plaire dans ce nouveau village. Pourrait-elle poursuivre sa carrière de ninja?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Ô tristesse…**

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Konoha. Un kilomètre avant d'arriver au village, Naruto s'éclipsa pour arriver en premier. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour la fille du Raikage. La forêt autour de Konoha était occupé par les services spéciaux du village. Une attaque serait rapidement contrecarrée. Il arriva près du bureau et frappa à la porte. La voix du quatrième Hokage se fit entendre. Le jeune anbu rentra juste après.

-Ah! Zankuu! Mission réussi, je présume?

Naruto acquiesça et enleva son masque. Là, l'Hokage put voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage du blond. L'Hokage ne l'avait jamais vu sans sourire.

-Où est la fille du Raikage? Demanda l'Hokage, légèrement inquiet.

-Elle est actuellement avec l'équipe de Sasuke...

Le Yondaime se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Jiraya-sensei! Venez à l'intérieur...

L'ermite aux cheveux blanc entra dans la pièce. A la vue du vieil homme, le coeur de Naruto rata quelques battements.

-Jiraya-sensei... Je suis heureux de vous revoir. S'exclama Naruto.

Le jeune anbu ne put retenir une larme de couler. Il considérait Jiraya comme son grand-père...

-Naruto, c'est bien ça?

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire éclatant. Il regarda tour à tour les deux grands ninjas face à lui. C'était une situation exceptionnelle. Dans une même pièce, trois générations étaient présentes. Trois générations pouvant invoquer les crapauds.

-Minato m'a raconté ton aventure... C'est exceptionnel n'est ce pas! Tu viens d'un monde parallèle, et tu as en toi un démon inconnu ici... Je n''en reviens toujours pas!

Il laissa un temps de silence où il note quelques mots sur un carnet.

-C'est une bonne trame pour un prochaine roman! Et dans ton monde, je suis aussi un sannin? Je suis autant célèbre pour mes romans? Je ne suis pas marié j'espère!

Le sourire de Naruto s'évapora.

-Cela ne change pas, sensei... Déclara faiblement le jeune renard.

Les deux autres regardèrent Naruto, surpris. Pourquoi avait-il changé de comportement. Ce fut le Yondaime qui comprit le plus tôt.

-Jiraya-sensei a eut un destin similaire au mien, n'est ce pas Naruto? Demanda le Yondaime.

Naruto détourna le regard.

-C'est bien ça... Vous êtes mort pour le village...

Jiraya se mit à rire.

-C'est justement la mort que je souhaite! Cependant, je crois que l'homme qui a réussi à me tuer doit être vraiment fort! S'exclama l'homme, une main derrière la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas tort... C'est un des ninjas les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé! Un possesseur du Rinnegan!

Le visage de Jiraya se figea alors que le Yondaime semblait intéressé par cette histoire... Le regard de Jiraya chercha celui de Naruto. Lorsque les deux se rencontrèrent, Jiraya compris qu'il parlait du même homme.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Yondaime du se résigner à écouter l'histoire un autre jour. D'un signe de main, il congédia les deux ninjas. Jiraya et Naruto sortirent par la fenêtre, alors que Sasuke Uchiwa, son équipe et la fille du Raikage rentrait dans le bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bains de Konoha. Après son voyage fatigant, Naruto avait bien besoin de ce genre d'endroit.

Dans les bains, Naruto écoutait Jiraya parler. Ce moment lui rappela énormément de souvenirs. Après de nombreuses minutes de baignades.

-C'est étrange! Déclara Naruto. Ce monde ne me semble pas énormément différent du mien! Seuls quelques détails changent... Certaines personnes sont vivantes ici, alors que chez moi, elles ne le sont plus, et inversement! Par exemple, chez moi, seul Sasuke Uchiwa est encore vivant... Clan décimé par Itachi!

Jiraya regarda Naruto étrangement. Il se mit face à Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ici aussi il s'est passé une tragédie similaire... Les Hyuuga ont été décimé par Hinata Hyuuga... Seule sa petite sœur, Hanabi, est encore vivante!

Le cœur de Naruto faillit lâcher. Hinata avait éliminé tous les Hyuuga, même son cousin Neji?

-Même la bunke? S'étrangla Naruto.

Jiraya acquiesça, le visage triste.

-Elle a déserté juste après...

Sans dire un mot, Naruto sortit des bains et alla se changer. Ce monde avait quand même quelques différences, et pas que des petites. Jiraya le suivit rapidement.

-Tu connaissais des membres du clan Hyuuga? Demanda Jiraya pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le village.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Neji Hyuuga était un bon ami à moi... Certain Hyuuga faisaient parti de mon équipe dans les services spéciaux... Et Hinata était ma meilleure amie. Je ne comprends pas... Elle n'a jamais fait de mal intentionnellement d'où je viens...

Jiraya tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Parlons d'autres chose, gamin!

Naruto eut un sourire lorsqu'il entendit « gamin ». Cela lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs, une nouvelle fois.

-Depuis quand maîtrises-tu le mode Sennin? Questionna Jiraya, curieux.

Le jeune anbu remercia son maître de changer de conversation.

-Depuis que j'ai 16 ans environ...

Cette phrase stoppa la marche du sanin. Seize ans? C'était jeune quand même...

-Mais tu as du commencer l'entraînement au mode sennin jeune, non?

Naruto haussa les épaules. Ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de la question.

-Pour ma part, j'ai pris un an à maîtriser cette technique... Pour te dire, je ne la maîtrise pas complètement!

Naruto fut surpris de cette révélation.

-Un an?

Ils étaient maintenant devant un terrain d'entraînement. Là, quelques ninjas s'entraînaient. Le jeune anbu fut légèrement gêné. Il avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que son maître.

-Je n'ai pris que trois semaines à maîtriser le mode sennin... Souffla finalement le blond.

Jiraya se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Naruto.

-Tu... tu es incroyable! Quand Minato saura ça! Même lui a pris 3 mois pour apprendre cette technique! Et c'était il y a quelques années a peine...

Naruto eut un sourire fier. Enfin, il pouvait montrer les progrès qu'il avait faits à son maître... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la même personne.

-C'est grâce à vous sensei! Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait signer un pacte avec les grenouilles, je n'aurais jamais eut ce niveau...

Le vieil homme mit sa main derrière la tête et se mit à rire.

-La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, Naruto! Mais tu peux continuer!

Naruto ricana.

-Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!

Hana arrivait en courant. Arrivé à proximité du jeune blond, elle sauta sur lui, arme en main. Naruto eut un sourire en la voyant agir ainsi.

Le blond fit un mouvement de main. Cette action provoqua une rafale de vent qui repoussa la jeune fille au sol. Elle se releva et fit un sourire à Naruto.

Sans attendre, elle s'inclina devant Naruto. De son coté, Jiraya était étonné.

-C'est exactement l'entraînement que j'ai fait à Minato! S'attaquer à moi pour tester son niveau...

Naruto mit sa main derrière la tête.

-J'ai copié cette technique pour nos entraînements! Souffla Naruto.

La jeune fille regarda et le vieil homme, et ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Jiraya eut un sourire. Sans prévenir, la jeune fille s'accrocha au bras de Naruto.

-Naruto-sensei! La mission que j'ai faite était géniale! Surtout à la fin! Il y a un membre des Anbu qui est venu et il a combattu plein de ninja... C'était impressionnant!

Jiraya perdit son sourire. La jeune fille s'était désintéressée de lui en quelques secondes. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun respect.

-... Ce ninja, il est appelé Zankuu! Je veux devenir comme lui plus tard!

Naruto se tourna vers Jiraya, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Le sanin ricana. Lui aussi connaissait le surnom de Naruto. De son coté, la jeune fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le sanin s'éloigna en ricanant. Il préférait laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller avec son élève.

-Bah! Tu as encore du boulot, Hana! Ce n'est pas avec ton niveau que tu vas le rattraper! S'exclama Naruto.

Il commença à marcher vers le village. La jeune fille le rattrapa rapidement en grommelant.

-Ah! J'ai faillit oublier! Sakura-sensei m'a demandé de vous inviter pour une fête... Elle a dit qu'il y aura de nombreux ninjas de votre âge.

Naruto regarda la jeune fille, étonnée.

«Je sens que je vais être étonné ce soir... Sans Choji, sans Neji, sans Hinata...»

Après un entraînement, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Naruto. A l'heure du dîner, Naruto se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous pour la soirée. La soirée se déroulait dans le parc de Konoha. Il atteignit l'endroit en moins de cinq minutes. Être un ninja avait ses avantages.

Une bonne trentaine de personnes était déjà présent. Il reconnut facilement ses amis. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke et bien d'autres étaient là.

Il s'approcha de Shikamaru et le salua. Celui-ci fut étonné de le voir.

-Tiens! Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir!

Naruto eut un léger sourire.

-On m'a invité alors que je revenais de mission! Je n'ai pu qu'accepter... Répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Le Nara eut lui aussi un sourire.

-Il faudrait que l'on se fasse une autre mission comme celle de Suna. Cette fois, tu me laisses t'aider dans les combats. Ino n'a pas cessé de me le reprocher depuis...

Une tornade blonde arriva aux cotés de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que je te reproche? Demanda-t-elle fougueusement à Shikamaru.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-De ne pas avoir aidé Naruto à Suna! Galère... Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup Ino! Souffla le brun.

Naruto ricana, alors que la blonde eut le rouge aux joues.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez... Ricana Naruto. Je suis habitué à jouer en solo.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Ino fixait le blond.

« Anbu? » Songea Shikamaru, sachant que les jounins étaient souvent accompagnés.

-Il paraît que tu as été l'élève de Jiraya-sama! S'exclama Ino pour changer de conversation.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent, dont celle de Sasuke. Naruto acquiesça.

-Tu dois être fort alors! En y pensant, à Suna, on ne t'a pas vu combattre! Continue Shikamaru.

Naruto mit sa main derrière la tête, gêné.

-Je me défends...

-... très bien! Fit une voix, venant de derrière Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'arriver, un verre dans chaque main. Il en tendit un à Naruto. Naruto fut surpris de la phrase de Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard. Sasuke fit un sourire moqueur à Naruto.

-Naruto a un bon niveau au sabre!

Naruto se figea. Il ne portait son sabre que pour ses missions anbu... Cela voulait dire que...

-Et en plus, il essaye de ne pas effrayé les plus jeunes avec le sang...

Sur cette phrase, Naruto ne put deviner si c'était de la moquerie ou du respect... Deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent derrière Sasuke. Sakura parlait avec une autre femme. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant. La soirée se remplissait de surprise. La fille du Raikage était aussi de la partie.

Elle eut un énorme sourire en voyant Naruto. Elle regarda même le torse du jeune homme. Elle fut surprise de voir que le jeune homme ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle par rapport à l'épée qui l'avait embroché.

Naruto la salua de la tête.

-Princesse Mana... Déclara Naruto en s'inclinant.

Ce fut après cette déclaration que Naruto comprit son erreur. Il n'était pas censé connaître cette jeune fille. Quelques personnes le regardèrent étrangement. Naruto regarda la jeune fille. Elle était en tenu normal. Son visage au teint mat était d'une grande beauté. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle devait faire 1m70 environ et avait le même physique qu'Ino. Et pour finir elle avait de longs cheveux bruns.

-Naruto-kun! S'exclama Mana, à la surprise de tout le monde, même du principal concerné.

Sakura avait stoppé son mouvement.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Naruto ne bougea pas alors que la jeune fille acquiesça vivement. Il était aussi surpris que Sakura.

-Oui! Naruto m'a sauvé la vie...

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Même avec un masque, deux personnes venaient de le reconnaître.

-... Il s'est pris un sabre dans le ventre pour me protéger.

Tout le monde fut impressionné par Naruto. Naruto, gêné, essaya de diminuer l'attention des autres.

-Arrêtez Princesse Mana, vous me gênez! Et en plus, c'était un petit sabre...

La jeune fille ricana.

-Il était de la même taille que les autres, Naruto-kun...

Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Ce simple geste fit comprendre à Naruto que c'était lui qui avait dévoilé l'identité de l'anbu à Mana.

-Hey! Venez manger! Il y a des ramens! S'exclama une personne en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Shikamaru.

Cette personne se tut en voyant Naruto. Minaru Namikaze était face à lui. Ils étaient cousins, mais ne se connaissaient pas. Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Mana fut surprise de voir que les deux garçons se ressemblaient autant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table installée sous un grand chapiteau. Le jeune anbu était intrigué. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient censé fêter? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

La soirée se passa rapidement. Vers 5 h du matin, il se décida de rentrer. A sa plus grande surprise, il fut accompagné de Sasuke. C'était étrange, puisque le quartier Uchiwa n'était pas dans cette direction. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Sasuke prit la parole.

-Tu es étrange Naruto... Premièrement, tu ressembles bien trop à Minaru pour un simple cousin... Ensuite, tu as une partie de ton chakra qui est semblable au sien... Cette ressemblance est étrange, puisque même Itachi et moi, on a un chakra différent, et pourtant, nous sommes frère.

Il s'arrêta et fit face à Naruto.

-Maintenant, tu vas arrêter tes mensonges, et me dire la vérité... Tu n'es pas réellement le cousin de Minaru?

Cette simple question pouvait défaire la nouvelle identité de Naruto. Devait-il l'avouer à Sasuke? Pouvait-il avoir confiance en ce ninja qui l'avait trahi dans son monde. Il avait été son meilleur ami... Ici, qui était-il? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Questionna Naruto.

Son regard avait changé. Sasuke acquiesça. La curiosité de Sasuke venait de déferlé dans son esprit.

-Suis-moi alors...

Le blond fit un bond vertigineux vers la falaise des Hokages. Le jeune Uchiwa le suivit avec difficulté. Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de la falaise en moins d'une minute. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le crâne du troisième Hokage.

-Tu vois ce village?

Naruto regarda le soleil se lever sur Konoha.

-D'où je viens, il est bien différent... Je ne suis pas d'ici Sasuke... Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et je suis aussi un ninja de Konoha... mais d'un autre monde. Tout comme ici, Konoha est en paix... Mais ce village a subit plus de soucis qu'ici... Le troisième Hokage, le quatrième Hokage... Ceux-ci ne sont plus vivants dans mon monde.

Sasuke hésitait. Devait-il croire ce que ce jeune homme disait?

-Je suis Minaru Namikaze, mais celui d'un autre monde... Une personne qui s'est battu pour rester en vie... Une personne qui a perdu quasiment tous les êtres qu'il aimait...

Il laissa un temps de silence, et s'asseya.

-Ici, je sais que je suis à Konoha, mais je sais aussi que c'est bien différent! Vous n'avez pas connu la rage d'Akatsuki, et je ferais tout pour que vous ne la connaissiez pas autant que moi...D'où je viens, le clan Hyuuga est le clan le plus puissant de Konoha... Hinata Hyuuga était ma meilleure amie... Le Sasuke Uchiwa que je connais est rongé par la haine d'avoir perdu toute sa famille...

-Que... Commença Sasuke avant que Naruto lui fit signe de se taire.

-Oui, Sasuke... D'où je viens il n'y a plus d'Uchiwa à part toi... Et tu es aussi un adversaire de Konoha... Même si tu restes le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu...

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Naruto.

-Si je me suis tant entraîné, c'est pour pouvoir te ramener à Konoha... Mais maintenant c'est du passé!

-C'est donc ça? C'est ton histoire? Je n'aurais pas dû...

Le jeune renard fit non de la tête.

-Non... Je suis content que ce soit toi... Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, qu'importe le monde où je suis... Nous sommes amis... Une amitié différente que dans mon monde, cependant, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi...

L'Uchiwa était choqué. Il regrettait presque d'avoir demandé à Naruto de révéler qui il était réellement.

-Tu ne le répéteras pas? Demanda Naruto.

-Je serais muet... Répondit l'Uchiwa.

Le sifflement des oiseaux se fit entendre.

-Juste pour savoir... Tu es quand même l'élève de Jiraya-sama?

Naruto ricana.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... J'ai eut l'enseignement de Jiraya...

Naruto se releva.

-Je vais rentrer! Bonne fin de nuit...

D'un mouvement rapide, il sauta dans le vide. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. A une vingtaine de mètres avant le sol, le jeune blond composa une série de signe. Comme par magie, le vent sembla répondre aux ordres de Naruto. Il se mit à ralentir pour finalement atterrir tranquillement au sol. Il partit juste après jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivé là-bas, il s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

-Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Réveillez-vous! Fit une voix d'enfant.

Ceci fut le réveil de Naruto. Le blond leva la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec Hana.

-Je venais vous dire que je partais en mission. Yondaime-sama m'a mit dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa pour cette mission. Il m'a dit que comme la mission au pays de la foudre s'est bien passée, j'allais faire des missions avec eux.

Naruto acquiesça, encore à moitié dans le pays des rêves. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu de la mission où il avait rencontré le Raikage. Et la nuit dernière, il était encore rentré tard à cause d'une mission. Le sommeil, ce vieil ami, lui manquait... Être ninja de haut niveau était un travail à plein temps...

Et la chance était avec Naruto. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos. Il regarda le réveil. Il était 14h22... Naruto soupira. Il était déjà l'heure de se lever. Après s'être changé et avoir mangé, il se dirigea vers un terrain d'entraînement. Il arriva finalement à un terrain, mais celui-ci était occupé par Sakura et Minaru. Ceux-ci s'entraînaient ensemble. Alors qu'il allait partir, Sakura lui fit signe de venir.

-Naruto! Tu veux t'entraîner avec nous? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Minaru ne semblait pas être d'accord avec Sakura, mais accepta finalement.

-Si tu veux... Je ne veux pas vous déranger!

La jeune fille fit un sourire et attrapa le blond par la manche.

-Bats-toi contre moi, Naruto! Je veux voir ton niveau!

A contrecœur, Naruto accepta.

Les deux ninjas étaient face à face. Sans prévenir, Sakura s'élança sur Naruto. Cette attaque surpris Naruto. La jeune fille était bien plus rapide que dans son monde. Il observa le poing de la jeune femme. Aucun chakra n'y était concentré. Elle n'utilisait donc pas la technique de Tsunade-sama.

Il arrêta le poing droit de la jeune fille avec sa main, et avec sa jambe droite il lui fit un croque en jambe. La jeune fille sauta pour éviter. En l'air, elle lui donna un coup de pied qu'il évita en laissant tomber son torse vers l'arrière. Tout en tombant en arrière, il donna un coup de pied sous le menton de la jeune femme. Sakura ne put éviter le coup et se prit l'attaque. Elle tomba au sol, alors que Naruto finit par un flip arrière pour se remettre debout.

Il s'approcha de Sakura et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-J'ai même pas réussit à te toucher... Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto eut un sourire.

-Tu te débrouille bien... Tu es rapide!

Il pensa à une chose.

-Et j'ai une petite technique à t'apprendre... Quand tu donne un coup de poing, au moment même où tu touches ta cible, expulse un peu de chakra. Si tu maîtrises bien ton taux de chakra, cette attaque peut être dévastatrice!

La jeune fille regarda Naruto, surpris.

-Tu es sûr?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

-Tu as dû faire un entraînement pour monter aux arbres?

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Sakura qui ne voyait pas où Naruto voulait en venir.

Le blond eut un sourire.

-Et quand on veut monter et que l'on concentre trop de chakra, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais oui! Quand on concentre trop de chakra, ça éclate l'écorce! Donc, ça amplifie la puissance d'une attaque...

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire. Cette Sakura était aussi intelligente que celle de son monde. Et dire ce c'était elle qui lui avait montré cette technique. Une technique qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire puisque son contrôle du chakra n'était pas aussi précis que celui de Sakura.

La jeune femme s'empressa de s'entraîner sur cette nouvelle façon de frapper et laissa Naruto tout seul. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes à regarder la jeune femme, puis tourna la tête vers Minaru. Celui-ci s'entraînait à faire le Rasengan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Combats clandestins**

_Deux jours plus tôt._

Neuf ninjas s'étaient regroupés pour parler d'une affaire importante. Deux d'entre eux étaient réellement présent, alors que les sept autres étaient présents sous forme d'hologramme. Ils s'étaient réunis en urgence.

Un homme, grand avec des piercings toussa pour que tout le monde l'écoute. Le silence se fit rapidement.

-Le plan prévu par l'Akatsuki vient d'être momentanément ralenti...

Un homme portant une grande épée prit la parole.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème! On capture les huit démons et le tour est joué! Qu'est ce qui pourrait ralentir notre avancé?

Cette question provoqua un nouveau silence alors que des murmures s'étaient propagés après la phrase du chef.

-Pour faire simple, Kisame, selon quelques sources, il y aurait un neuvième démon...

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Tu te moques de nous, chef? S'exclama un homme avec des cheveux longs.

-Malheureusement non, Deidara! Selon Kakuzu, il y aurait un démon à neuf queues scellé dans le corps d'un ninja de Konoha...

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre. Cependant, celui-ci était beaucoup plus aigu. La personne la moins grande des neuf prit la parole.

-C'est impossible! Il n'y a pas de Jinchuriki à Konoha... Avant de déserté de Konoha, j'étais dans les services spéciaux du village... Il n'y a jamais eut de Jinchuriki à Konoha...

Un homme, grand qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux, prit la parole à son tour.

-Il va falloir te faire une raison, Hyuuga... Je l'ai vu de mes yeux! Il a même réussit à éliminer l'autre idiot immortel...

Cette phrase créa un blanc dans l'assemblée.

Le plan était rallongé, et leur nouvel adversaire semblait plutôt fort.

-Il va falloir s'informer sur ce ninja…

Après cette déclaration, les ombres disparurent une par une.

Trois jours après l'entrainement avec Sakura, Naruto était face à l'Hokage. A ses cotés il y avait Ino Yamanaka. Les deux blonds regardaient le Yondaime.

-Je vous ai convoqué pour une recherche d'information à propos de combats de boxe clandestins qui se dérouleraient au niveau de la côte…

Naruto acquiesça rapidement, alors que la blonde semblait songeuse.

-Les ninjas du sud du pays ne peuvent pas s'en charger ? Demanda Ino, surprise.

La Kage eut un sourire.

-Là-bas, ils sont connus. Donc si quelqu'un les voit, alors il prévient les autres. Et ces fameux combats de boxe sont tout de suite arrêtés…

La jeune fille venait de comprendre. L'Hokage avait besoin de gens inconnu des villages de la côte. Ainsi, ils pourraient trouver plus facilement les dirigeants de ces combats.

-Combien de temps durera la mission, Yondaime-sama ? Demanda Ino après quelques temps.

Le dirigeant de Konoha releva la tête, surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de question.

-Cela dépendra de votre efficacité… Vous partez dès que vous le pouvez !

Les deux ninjas de Konoha sortirent du bureau. Naruto regardait sa coéquipière de mission, curieux. La jeune femme était dans ses pensées, et faillit percuter des gens plusieurs fois.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ino ?

La blonde sursauta, puis se tourna vers le Jounin.

-Rien… rien… Répondit rapidement la Yamanaka.

Pas convaincu, Naruto se contenta de suivre du regard la jeune fille. Celle-ci rentrait chez elle avant de partir en mission.

De son coté, Naruto alla à son appartement. Il prévint Hana de sa mission, puis se dirigea vers les portes du village. Ino n'y était pas. Il décida d'attendre à l'entrée du village et profiter de ce moment pour trouver un plan pour la mission.

Naruto regardait le village. Celui-ci était bien différent du sien. Il n'avait pas été détruit par l'attaque de Pain. Cette fois-ci, si le possesseur du Rinnegan venait, il serait la pour l'accueillir. Le village de Konoha avait été détruit une fois, cela n'allait pas recommencer.

Les gens avaient le sourire. Un sourire éclatant de joie ornait leur visage. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Naruto en fut soulagé. Il n'y avait pas de problème… C'était parfait. Le village était en paix.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Ce genre d'expression était devenu assez rare chez Naruto. Peu de chose lui donnait le sourire. La guerre occupait son monde. Il n'avait pas de temps de sourire à cause de ses missions…

-Naruto, tu es prêt ?

Le blond tourna la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec Ino. Celle-ci avait un léger sourire. Il acquiesça.

-Tu as l'air bizarre, Naruto…

Le blond fut surpris. Il n'était plus habitué que l'on prenne en compte son comportement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je repensais juste à quelques souvenirs… Plus ou moins joyeux…

La jeune femme acquiesça, songeuse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner le blond. Il était gentil, fort, et plutôt mignon, mais pourtant il semblait si triste et mystérieux. Et la curiosité de la blond lui donnait envie de s'intéresser au blond.

En passant par la porte, ils saluèrent les deux ninjas qui la gardaient. Naruto regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, puis s'élança derrière la blonde. Le jeune renard ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les formes de la blonde. Dans ce monde ou dans le sien, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'Ino était toujours aussi belle.

Le blond secoua la tête. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Ino était une amie… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans son Univers, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Ino. Elle était juste de sa génération… A part Sakura, il n'avait pas réellement d'amie féminine. Il y avait Hinata aussi, et le compte était bon. Bien sûr, il y avait les autres filles… Certaines faisaient parties de ses conquêtes, d'autres n'étaient que des connaissances…

Etre un ninja ne facilitait pas les rencontres. Etre un Jinchuuriki n'aidait pas non plus… Un sourire triste orna son visage.

Il était maintenant dans un nouveau monde. Personne n'avait de préjugé face à lui. Il devait en profiter. Amitié ou amour, il savait que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Ino et Naruto s'arrêtèrent un kilomètre avant d'arriver à l'endroit voulu. Ce village était considéré comme un des endroits où il y avait des combats clandestins.

-Pour cette mission, on se sépare. Pour une recherche d'information, il vaut mieux être seul. On enlève tous les habits qui peuvent montrer qu'on est shinobi, et on se divise… Tu es d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ninjas ressemblaient à des villageois normal. Aucun signe ne trahissait leur statut de ninja.

Pour Naruto, il y avait bien le tatouage de ninja, mais celui-ci était caché sous sa manche. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème…

-On se retrouve ici ce soir. Si demain matin, je ne suis pas là, tu déclenches cet invocation… S'exclama Naruto en tendant un rouleau à Ino.

La jeune femme regarda le rouleau, surprise.

-A quoi sert-il ? Demanda la blonde.

-J'ai le même rouleau… Ils sont tous les deux liés, et lorsqu'on le tien en main, on sait où se trouve le deuxième. Comme ça, on peut retrouver l'autre.

Ino eut un sourire, puis acquiesça. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle partit vers le village. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se dirigea à son tour vers le village. La quête d'informations commençait.

Le jeune homme connaissait le village de nom. Celui-ci était considéré comme peu fréquentable… mais aussi rempli d'informateurs ! Jiraya l'avait déjà emmené dans ce genre de ville, et comme disait le vieux sannin, les meilleures informations se trouvent aux meilleurs endroits. C'est ainsi que Naruto arriva face à une boîte de Strip Tease. Le sourire aux lèvres, le blond y entra. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour réussir une mission… »

A peine fut-il à l'intérieur, que deux femmes sautèrent sur lui.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Vous souhaitez une table ?

Naruto acquiesça. Les deux femmes, plus ou moins vêtues, l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une table située dans un coin de la salle. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait une vue entière sur la salle. Une des deux femmes resta à ses cotés.

-Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose, jeune homme ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui, puis avec un sourire, répondit :

-Un saké, mademoiselle !

La jeune femme partit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques verres de plus et les joues rosies, Naruto appela une des serveuses.

-Mademoiselle ! Peut-on trouver un endroit où peut s'amuser en voyant des combats ou des choses comme ça…

La jeune fille se figea, puis regarda le blond. Finalement, un sourire apparut sur le visage de la fille.

-Normalement, je ne devrais pas le dire au client, mais bon, vous n'avez pas l'air dangereux…

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

-…Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser ! Les combats ont lieu tous les deux soirs dans le sous-sol du restaurant La Tatonna ! En espérant que ça vous aidera !

De son coté, Naruto était resté sur la remarque de la jeune fille.

-Comment ça, je n'ai pas l'air dangereux ? Mais je suis ninja pourtant !

Trop tard, il venait de gâcher sa couverture… La jeune fille se fit à rire.

-… Et moi je suis championne de Boxe Iwanaise !

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto fixa la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

-A ouais ? Je n'aurais jamais cru… Vous cachez bien votre jeu !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée. Soit ce gars était con, ou bien l'alcool le rendait idiot.

-Bien sûr que non, gamin ! Je voulais juste dire que tu n'es pas du tout un ninja… Regarde-toi ! Tu fais à peine 1 m 75, tu es maigre comme un clou, on ne voit aucune marque de combat, et puis tu ne fais vraiment pas peur… Tu es juste un gamin un peu trop prétentieux, qui cherche à impressionner une serveuse pour la foutre dans son lit !

Après avoir dit cette phrase, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Naruto était resté figé. Alors comme ça, c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait ? Sans attendre plus longtemps, il laissa l'argent sur la table puis sortit de la salle, désillusionné.

Il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Il avait encore de nombreuses heures avant qu'Ino arrive, mais il n'aimait pas cette ville. Malgré toutes ses qualités, Naruto restait un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite. Une simple remarque le remuait autant…

Le jeune homme sortit un rouleau, et invoqua une épée. Il allait profiter de ce temps pour s'entrainer.

En fin d'après-midi, Ino arriva au point de rendez-vous. Naruto y était aussi. Le garçon, arme en main, combattait trois de ses clones. Ino resta un moment à regarde le garçon combattre et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se battait plutôt bien.

Quelques coups d'épées plus tard, Naruto venait de vaincre ses clones. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des applaudissements. Ino le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu te débrouilles bien avec un sabre…

Naruto rangea son arme, et se dirigea vers son sac pour attraper un linge pour s'essuyer. En voyant Naruto s'essuyer, la jeune fille eut elle aussi des sueurs.

« Il devrait être plus souvent torse-nu… Ses habits cachent vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant » Songea la blonde.

Le blond remit un T-shirt, et se tourna vers la blonde.

-Alors, tu as trouvé des informations, Ino ?

La blonde fit la moue, et répondit qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune preuve. Avec une grimace, Naruto raconta que lui au contraire, il avait des informations.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto s'assis au sol, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

-Ino, ce soir je t'invite au restaurant La Tatonna…

Face à cette invitation, la blonde en lâcha son sac.

-C'est un rendez-vous galant ? Demanda la blonde, les joues rosies.

Naruto, avec un énorme sourire.

-C'est pour la mission, mais en quelques sortes, c'est un rendez-vous galant !

Le restaurant La Tatonna était un restaurant plutôt chic. Une personne surveillait l'entrée et fouillait tout le monde. Le doute n'était plus permis. Ce soir, il y allait avoir un combat…

Naruto et Ino furent installés sur une table pour deux personnes. Tête à tête, ils n'avaient pas prévus de tombé dans cette situation. Un serveur arriva rapidement.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, monsieur ! Pour ce soir, le plat du jour est un plat…

Le repas se passa rapidement. Naruto fut soulagé de voir qu'Ino restait à peu près la même. Elle n'était pas si différente de son monde. Cela enlevait un poids chez le blond. Peut-être que ça pouvait être pareil chez les autres.

Le repas s'était passé sans problème. Le reste de la mission allait se dérouler maintenant. Il était temps de mettre Ino au courant.

-Ino, les combats clandestins ont lieu dans les sous-sols de ce restaurant… Dans quelques minutes, j'irai aux toilettes. Je laisserais l'argent sur la table, et toi, tu sortiras d'ici. Tout de suite, tu iras chercher les ninjas de la ville, et vous cernerez l'endroit… Tu m'as compris?

La blonde acquiesça.

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Le blond tourna la tête autour de lui, et puis avec un sourire, répondit :

-Le meilleur moyen de trouver les organisateurs est de participer à ce genre de tournoi…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond déposa de l'argent sur la table, se leva puis alla vers les toilettes. La mission passait maintenant en mode infiltration. Le blond n'était pas allé aux toilettes au hasard. Un serveur venait d'y entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond l'assomma, cacha le corps, puis prit l'apparence du jeune homme… Tout commençait maintenant.

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la cuisine, tout se passa à merveille. Tout se passa même mieux que prévu puisque cinq minutes après son entré dans la cuisine, un homme cria.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Le combat commencera dans moins de 30 minutes ! Il ne doit rester personne dans la salle !

Le rythme s'accéléra dans la cuisine. Tout le monde semblait habituer à ce genre de soirées. Naruto essaya de passer inaperçu en suivant les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Le moment où le combat devait commencer arriva. La salle était maintenant vide.

En suivant le mouvement du personnel, le blond arriva dans une partie du bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Du bruit se faisait légèrement entendre. Un cuisinier ouvrit une porte, et le bruit devint beaucoup plus fort. Malgré eux, les cuisiniers servaient de guide à Naruto.

L'endroit des combats venaient d'être atteint par le jeune ninja de Konoha. Au centre, il y avait un ring, et près de cent personnes étaient autour. On aurait dit une vraie salle de boxe. Sur le ring, deux hommes se combattaient à main nu.

Le blond fut plus intéressé par le public que par le combat. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de personnes. Il devait certainement y avoir d'autres entrées. Le jeune ninja avait encore l'apparence du serveur. Il devrait prendre sa vraie apparence pour ne pas se faire repérer, surtout que la fin de la mission approchait.

-Katon ! Hozenka !

Naruto tourna subitement la tête. Un des combattants venaient d'utiliser une attaque de feu. Une personne pouvant utiliser les éléments était donc un ninja. Peut-être que cela pouvait être intéressant finalement.

Profitant de l'attaque, et que tout le monde regarde le combat, Naruto reprit sa véritable apparence. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à participer au combat.

Un des combattants tomba au sol. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'attaque brulante. Les cris de la foule se firent entendre. Cela devait être des bourgeois ou bien des personnes aimant voir les autres combattre à leur place.

Un homme grimpa sur le ring.

-Le premier combat vient de se terminer ! Qui sera le prochain concurrent ?

Il attrapa la main du vainqueur du combat précédent.

-Horoï est invaincu depuis maintenant une semaine ! Qui souhaite le combattre ?

La foule recula d'un pas. Personne ne souhaitait combattre. Naruto sentit que c'était le moment d'entrer en jeu.

A sa droite, il aperçu un homme qui commençait à s'avancer. Le blond s'approcha vivement, puis prit la parole :

-Je veux bien être le prochain concurrent si personne ne se propose…

De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent vers le blond. Des sourires naissaient sur leur visage. Lorsque Naruto arriva sur le ring, son adversaire eut un immense sourire. L'homme qui semblait animer le combat s'approcha de Naruto.

-Tu t'es déjà battu, petit ?

Le jeune renard eut du mal à ne pas s'énerver. Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un gamin ? Le blond regarda ses habits. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son T-shirt et son pantalon étaient trop grand pour lui… Peut-être que tout le monde se fiait à ses habits ?

-Ouais, vite fait !

L'animateur eut un sourire carnassier. Naruto regarda la foule. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. A sa droite, il aperçut la serveuse qui s'était moqué de lui dans la boîte de strip-tease. Il eut un sourire. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui...

Le coup fut rapide et inattendu. Naruto tomba au sol. Son adversaire venait de le frapper alors qu'il regardait la foule. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le blond sentit une de ses côtes se briser sous le choc.

Son adversaire recula le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, gamin ! Tu affrontes un ninja…

Naruto se releva sans difficulté. Durant un instant, son adversaire fut surprise. Naruto pouvait remercier Kyuubi. Sa cage thoracique était de nouveau comme neuve.

-Je te préviens tout de suite… Ton combat ne sera pas aussi facile que dans le combat d'avant !

L'animateur fixa Naruto et son regard croisa celui de l'adversaire de Naruto. Quelque chose clochait.

Le ninja adverse s'élança sur Naruto. Le blond l'esquiva en reculant son torse. Il fit de même pour le second coup, puis fit un petit bond vers l'arrière.

-Tu es rapide ! Mais tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps…

L'homme face à Naruto composa une série de signe, puis s'écria :

-Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu !

L'homme prit sa respiration et cracha une belle flamme en direction du renard. Naruto eut un sourire en voyant l'attaque arriver sur lui. Cette attaque lui rappelait Sasuke.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver l'attaque. Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la foule. Ceux qui avaient parié sur Horoï semblaient être heureux. L'animateur s'avança.

-Et le vainqueur est Ho…

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Le blond était toujours debout, et ricanait.

-C'est donc ça ta puissance ? Tu as à peine le niveau d'un Genin confirmé…

Maintenant que la flamme était éteinte, on pouvait apercevoir Naruto. Le T-Shirt de celui-ci était complètement calciné, et on pouvait apercevoir son torse. Il n'avait que de rares traces de brûlures.

Le blond avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il s'avança vers son adversaire et donna son premier coup. Le poing droit de Naruto frappa l'opposant au niveau de la joue. Le combattant fut propulsé en arrière, et retomba au sol dans un magnifique vol plané. Il tomba brusquement au sol. Du sang coulait de sa mâchoire.

La foule était tétanisée. Ce retournement de situation n'avait pas été prévu. Un cri se fit entendre.

-Ce mec ! Il a le tatouage des forces spéciales de Konoha !

Son T-shirt était brûlé, et il n'avait plus de manche gauche. Cette simple phrase provoqua la panique dans la foule.

-Kage bunshin no Jutsu !

Dix clones de Naruto venaient d'apparaitre. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se dirigèrent vers toutes les sorties pour les bloquer. Maintenant, près de cent personnes étaient prisonnières du blond.

Il n'y avait aucune sorti possible pour les participants et les spectateurs. Naruto s'avança vers l'animateur.

-Je crois que vous aurez de nombreuses choses à dire à Konoha…

Se désintéressant de l'animateur, Naruto se mordit le pouce, puis invoqua un crapaud.

-Va chercher les ninjas de Konoha qui sont dehors, et fait les venir ici !

Le crapaud fit un signe militaire, puis s'élança à travers les couloirs. Naruto tourna brusquement la tête. Des bruits de combat venaient de se faire entendre. Il aperçut son clone qui venait de mettre à terre trois gars. Il eut un sourire, et fit apparaitre quelques clones de plus. Il valait mieux être prudent. Il y avait sans doute des ninjas dans la foule.

Son regard s'attarda sur la serveuse qui s'était moqué de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne serais-ce pas la championne de boxe Iwanaise ? S'exclama le blond avec un sourire.

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispée. C'était à cause d'elle que tout le monde s'était fait avoir par les ninjas de Konoha. Et dire qu'elle s'était moquée de ce gars. Il était membres des forces spéciales de Konoha. Celles-ci étaient considérées comme des ninjas de très haut niveau…

Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait bizarrement, il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Tu n'es pas le genre de fille que je cherche à foutre dans mon lit ! Loin de là…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Naruto vit venir Ino et les autres ninjas de Konoha. En dehors de la blonde, il y avait trois chuunins et un jounin. En voyant la prise que venait de faire Naruto, ceux-ci avaient un énorme sourire.

Ino s'approcha de Naruto, alors que les autres ninjas bâillonnaient les autres.

-Bah Naruto ! Tu commences vraiment à m'impressionner… Souffla la jeune fille, ébahie.

Naruto haussa les épaules, blasé.

-C'était pas compliqué… J'ai juste dû affronter un mec qui avait le niveau d'un Genin…

Un bruit de cracha se fit entendre. Naruto se retourna, surpris. C'était la serveuse qui venait de cracher au pied des deux blonds.

-Je vois le genre de filles que tu recherches… Pathétique ! Blonde aux yeux bleus avec le QI d'une huître…

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent légèrement orangés. Sans que personnes ne voient le mouvement, la serveuse se retrouva en l'air. Le blond la tenait par le cou avec sa main droite.

-Tu te permets encore une seule fois d'injurier une de mes amies, et je te tues…

La voix de Naruto avaient été froide et puissante. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient retournées devant la colère du blond. Ino attrapa le bras de Naruto. Les ninjas avaient ressentis un énorme danger devant ce chakra.

-Naruto, calme-toi ! Elle ne mérite même pas que tu la tues…

La serveuse venait de passer de la couleur blanche à un bleu pâle. D'un coup sec du poignet, Naruto l'envoya contre le mur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas tout seul…

La femme eut du mal à déglutir… Elle croisa le regard du blond et devint encore plus blanche.

Les canines de Naruto étaient bien plus grandes que d'habitude, et elles étaient surtout beaucoup plus voyantes. Il souffla dans l'espoir de se calmer. Les personnes qui voyaient son regard ne pouvaient que frissonner. On y lisait la haine de Kyuubi…

Il ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants, il réussit à repousser le démon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant manifesté…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux bleus…

Il se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Ino. Celle-ci le regardait étrangement. Il lui fit un sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, Naruto… Mais merci de m'avoir défendu…

Le blond acquiesça. Il regarda les ninjas. Ceux-ci avaient créés des clones pour les aider à menotter tous les spectateurs de ces combats urbains. Le jounin s'approcha de Naruto.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, Naruto-san !

Le regard des deux ninjas se croisa. Alors que celui du jounin montrait une grande fatigue, celui de Naruto montrait une légère tristesse. Le Jounin en fut surpris. Ils venaient pourtant de réussir la mission.

Après quelques instants de silence, le blond brisa le calme.

-Vous n'auriez pas une tenue de jounin en trop ? J'ai eut un petit incident tout à l'heure…

Le blond se mit la main derrière la tête, gêné. Son regard avait complètement changé. Alors que tout à l'heure, il était triste, maintenant il ne montrait plus aucun sentiment. Ses yeux montraient l'inverse de son visage, puisque le jeune renard souriait à pleine dent.


End file.
